


Heathens

by AgentOfShip, sunalso



Series: You Don't Know [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, MCU Kink Bang 2019, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Scis and Spies, Season/Series 02, Truth or Dare, art in chapter two, correct use of forks and knives, deep fried cheesecake, top bobbi morse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S2 AU. Jemma and Bobbi return from their stint undercover, where they learned they fit well together in more ways than one. They find Hunter and Fitz chatting over a beer and flirting. It doesn't take them long to figure out that the best thing for all of them just might be each other.Written by sunalso, Art by the amazing AgentofShip.beta'd by Gort and AgentofShip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Written for MCU KingBang 2019. Banner by AgentofShip below and full art in chapter two. (It is SPECTACULAR) Please be aware that this is OT4 (Scis and Spies). Starts S2, but a kinder and softer one where nobody is in a rush, Fitz isn’t as injured or more recovered at this point than he is in canon._

 

It was four. In the afternoon. Jemma told her racing heart to calm down. It was just Fitz she was going to see. Fitz, who she’d known forever. Fitz, who was going to be so incredibly mad because she’d been gone for months uncover at Hydra and hadn’t been able to tell him. 

“I can’t,” she said, stopping in the middle hallway and looking up at the woman beside her. “He’s going to hate me.” 

Bobbi sighed. “Great, let’s have this conversation for the eighty-third time.” She took one of Jemma’s hands between her own. “Honey, Fitz is not going to hate you. He might be upset, but then you talk to him, tell him how much you care about him, and it’ll be fine.” 

Jemma chewed on her bottom lip. “What if he finds out we were making out for cover?” 

“I wouldn’t worry about that.” 

“What if he finds out it was more than cover?” 

Bobbi sighed, and put her warm hands on Jemma’s arms. “In my experience, my ex-husband never minded when I was hot and heavy with a girl on an assignment. I never told him if there was a guy. All he really cared about is that I didn’t die. You tell Fitz what you want, he’ll probably be so glad to have you back that nothing else will matter. As for the rest, I’m going to miss how close we were. I really like you, Jemma, and I’m not going to lie, I don’t want to let you go, but I’m not going to try and steal you away. If you want me, you know where to find me.” 

Bobbi bowed her head and pressed a kiss to the corner of Jemma’s mouth. Jemma wanted to grab Bobbi and pull her close, kiss her hard, feel the shape of her body under her palms again. But she didn’t think Fitz would share. He didn’t even know she wasn’t straight. Bloody hell, Jemma had hardly known she wasn’t straight until Bobbi had pushed her against the wall at the Hydra lab Jemma had been undercover at and kissed her senseless. Having an affair was the only way they could safely talk. It’d turned out not to be a hardship. 

Bobbi stepped back and interlaced the fingers of one hand with Jemma’s. “Let’s go get this guy you’ve missed.” 

Jemma nodded and let Bobbi tug her down the hallway. 

They heard laughter coming from an open doorway and followed the sound. As they drew closer, Jemma could see Fitz. All the air left her lungs. He looked both the same and completely different. There was a bit more than a five o’clock shadow and his hair was cut short enough that the curl was gone. He was dressed casually and leaning with one shoulder against the wall with an open beer in his hand. Jemma’s heart tripped over itself as Fitz smiled at the guy he was chatting with. The unknown guy was only a little taller than Fitz and dreadfully cute, in a scruffy bad-boy kind of way. 

“Well, shit,” Bobbi said, stopping in the hallway again as her hand tightened around Jemma’s. 

“What’s wrong?” Jemma asked in a whisper. 

Bobbi heaved a huge, put-upon sigh. “That guy—” She pointed to the one talking to Fitz. “Is Hunter.” 

“Wait, your ex-husband Hunter?” Jemma studied him again. He wasn’t all that different from Fitz, being on the slim and compact side. Apparently, she  and Bobbi had similar taste in men. 

“I don’t know what the bastard is doing here, besides flirting.” 

“Flirting?” Jemma’s mouth dropped open.

“I haven’t seen him find a guy he likes in ages. I wonder what makes this one special?”

“That’s…that’s…” Jemma had to pause to swallow. “That’s Fitz.” 

Bobbi’s brows went sky high. “Really?” Jemma nodded. “Are you sure he’s straight? Because he looks kind of into it.” 

Jemma tilted her head to the side. Hunter said something and both he and Fitz laughed, and Hunter put a hand on Fitz’s elbow. Fitz glanced at it and his cheeks turned a little pink. “I…it kind of seems like he is,” she said. That was interesting. Maybe he would understand how confused she was about herself better than she thought. “Well, no time like the present.” She let go of Bobbi and marched towards Fitz, pausing when he turned his head towards her. 

“Jemma?” he asked, and she nodded while scrambling to get her mouth to work.

There was a low whistle. “That’s your Jemma?” Hunter said. “She’s a lot cuter than you made her sound.”  Fitz shot Hunter a dirty look, then turned back to her. 

“Hi, Fitz,” she said. “It’s good to see you.” 

“Yeah.” He shoved his beer at Hunter, who took it and immediately had a drink. 

Jemma looked down. “I’m supposed to say I’m sorry, because I am, and that I missed you and—”

“She wouldn’t shut up about you,” Bobbi said, coming up behind Jemma. 

“Oh shit,” Hunter squeaked. “Hi, Bob.” Jemma almost laughed, because Hunter had gone from suave to awkward idiot in two seconds flat. 

“Can you show me where the drinks are?” Bobbi said to Hunter. He gestured further into the room. Bobbi gave Jemma’s shoulder a squeeze as she walked passed. Then she was alone with Fitz. 

He slowly came to stand right in front of her. “I m-m-missed you.” His hand shook and he shoved it into his pocket. 

“I missed you too. Bobbi said that I needed to tell you that I was asked to leave, because I was making you worse. And undercover…” She trailed off. 

“Undercover?” Fitz looked perplexed. “You’re terrible at lying.” 

“I know. I got a little better, maybe? While I was there.” Nerves were churning in her belly. 

Fitz looked at the floor. “Are you going to stay, now? Or go on another mission right away?” 

“What? Stay, of course. That was quite enough undercover work to last a lifetime.” 

Fitz nodded, and quickly glanced up at her, then back at the floor. 

Hesitantly, she reached out and took his hand. “I’m not leaving you again.” 

****

The floor wasn’t too uncomfortable, after you’d had a couple of drinks. Bobbi was sitting on an area rug, with her legs stretched out and her back against the couch. Hunter was beside her, his shoulder bumping hers and his thigh pressed against her leg. 

She hated herself for knowing she was going to be sleeping with him soon. When she’d vouched for him, it somehow hadn’t occurred to her that he’d be underfoot and she’d have to deal with him. It also hadn’t occurred to her that she was in no way over him and that her chest would be warm and full just by sitting next to him and laughing. 

Jemma and Fitz were sitting across from them, backs propped against the coffee table as the four of them talked. The rest of the agents had gradually drifted away, leaving them alone in the common area. 

It was entertaining to watch Fitz and Jemma awkwardly try to tell each other how much they missed and loved each other. The last one not in so many words, but in soft touches and stolen glances. Though their making up was moving at a snail’s pace, and part of Bobbi just wanted them to quit trying and head out to their bunks so she could get drunk and mourn losing Jemma in peace. 

Bobbi liked Jemma a lot. A surprising amount. Jemma was perky, organized, beyond smart, and very resourceful. She also looked really good in a sweater. Her lips had tasted like candy the first time they’d kissed. But whatever Jemma had felt for Bobbi, it was eclipsed by what she felt for Fitz. 

Hunter leaned over and put his head on Bobbi’s shoulder. “Jemma keeps looking at you,” he said in a low voice. 

“We had a thing,” Bobbi replied in the same tone. 

“I was trying to have a thing with her guy, guess I’m out of luck.” 

“Me too, but they’re sweet together, if they ever get together,” she grumbled. Hunter snuggled against her and it felt much better than it had any right to. “Do you think we can help them out?” 

“Sure,” Hunter drawled. “But you have to admit, when have you ever seen a couple that are both bi, besides us?” 

Bobbi glanced down at him. “Don’t mess things up for them.” 

“I won’t, but it doesn’t mean we couldn’t float that boat out there and see what they think? We’ve been looking forever to find two people who fit with us. You know we’re better when there are

other people to buffer us.” 

“There’s not even a we or an us at the moment.” 

Hunter made puppy dog eyes at her and his hand crept onto her thigh. 

“Okay,” Bobbi sighed. “There might be an us. Just help those two out right now.”

“Hey, boys and girls.” Hunter sat upright. “Since it’s just us chickens, how about a little truth or dare?” Bobbi knocked her foot against his. It was an excellent idea. 

“I suppose,” Jemma said, and Fitz shrugged a shoulder. 

“Okay, we go clockwise. Jemma, truth or dare?” 

Jemma frowned. “Truth.” 

“Alright, do you ever masturbate?” 

Her face turned red. “I’m a normal healthy adult, so yes.” She turned to Fitz. “Truth or dare?” 

He grimaced. “Dare.” 

“Do five pushups.” Grumbling, he handed Jemma his beer and got into position. To Bobbi’s surprise, he did them rapidly and with the correct form. Jemma looked impressed and clicked her bottle neck with his when he sat back down. 

“Physical therapy,” he said, then turned to Bobbi. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth,” she said. This should be good. Fitz’s brow furrowed as he thought of a question. Jemma’s description of him had made him sound a lot geekier than he looked. And she hadn’t mentioned that his eyes were a rather stunning shade of blue. He was socially awkward, probably made worse by the way he occasionally grappled with finding a word, but it was endearing and Bobbi was fairly certain she was already willing to kill anyone who tried to hurt him. 

God, Jemma must be an endless well of guilt over not being at his side. Bobbi hoped Hunter had something good in mind for when Jemma asked for a dare. Or the direction would switch and she’d take care of it when Fitz asked for a dare. 

“This is supposed to be embarrassing, right?” Fitz asked.

Hunter grinned. “Good luck embarrassing Bob.” 

Fitz’s face became determined. “W-w-what’s your favorite position in bed?” 

Jemma slapped a hand over her mouth as she giggled and elbowed Fitz, who nudged her back and grinned. 

“Any one where someone’s eating me out,” Bobbi said nonchalantly and sipped her beer. Both Fitz and Jemma went a little pink at her answer, and Hunter put an arm around her. 

“It was a valiant effort,” Hunter said to Fitz. 

Bobbi poked Hunter’s chest. “Truth or dare.” 

“Truth.” 

“What’s your favorite part of a man’s body?” She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Fitz and Jemma. They were both leaning forward. This was almost too easy. 

“Besides the obvious?” Hunter asked.

Bobbi snorted. “Besides the obvious.” 

“Ears, I think. They’re delicate and sensitive, which are things a lot of blokes have a problem being. I like nipping and sucking on the lobe.” 

Bobbi nodded in agreement, along with Jemma. Fitz was biting his lip and seemed to find the corner of the room fascinating. 

“Of course,” Hunter continued. “I don’t have anything against a nice bum that fills out a pair of trousers.” 

Bobbi punched  his shoulder as everyone laughed. 

“Truth or dare?” Hunter asked Jemma. 

“Dare, it’s been a while since we had one.” 

“Alright,” Hunter said, crossing his ankles. “Straddle Fitz’s lap and give him a kiss. On the mouth. With tongue.” 

Fitz set his beer down with a clink as his eyes went wide. Jemma looked shocked. Her mouth opened like she was about to protest, but Bobbi cut her off.

“Are you chicken?” she said to Jemma. “I’ve had months of hearing about you wanting to hump his brains out, but a kiss is too much?” 

****

Fitz hated that he knew physics would not allow him to sink into the ground. Jemma had been wanting to snog and shag him? That was…he closed his eyes and got onto his knees. 

This whole night was very confusing. Hunter had been flirting with him, he was certain, and he’d liked it. And then Jemma had shown up and she looked amazing with her short hair. And the Amazonian goddess she was with kept giving Fitz these calculated looks, and frankly, Fitz wasn’t certain what the hell was going on. 

It didn’t help that he was a wee bit pissed. 

The floor was hard under his knees and the air chill. He shivered slightly, but then there was a warm weight easing onto him. 

Jemma smelled so good. Her scent was familiar and he’d missed it. Her legs spread over him and her arms went about his neck as he wrapped one around her waist. There was a tickle as her breath ghosted over his face before her lips met his. 

The kiss was hesitant and soft. 

Fitz moved his hand up her back and pressed her slightly closer. “Jemma,” he breathed, and her tongue slid into his mouth. 

Bloody hell. 

He clutched her, and the kiss became wild. Her hips bucked, and he moaned. Her core was hot against him and his cock knew right where it wanted to be. 

She snogged him back, whimpering. 

Fitz wasn’t sure he hadn’t somehow ascended to heaven. 

A hand landed on his shoulder and his eyes opened to find Hunter kneeling right beside him. Lust ripped hot through Fitz’s middle as Lance fisted Fitz’s shirt and dragged him into a kiss. It was different than Jemma, the taste under the beer musky and male, and Lance’s scruff was rough. 

Jemma moaned and bucked her hips against Fitz’s rapidly hardening cock. She was kissing Bobbi, who was palming Jemma’s tit. 

Oh god. 

Hunter kissed along Fitz’s jaw, finding his earlobe and sucking. Fitz gasped, and Jemma’s mouth returned to his. Bobbi was running her hands over both Jemma and him, making appreciative noises. Hunter’s hand landed on Fitz’s ass and squeezed. 

Jemma broke the kiss and leaned back, grinding herself against his cock. 

Hunter straightened up and caught her face between his palms, kissing her. It was hot. Really hot, especially with Jemma’s pussy being smashed against Fitz’s prick. 

Bobbi threaded her hand into his hair and kissed him, and Fitz groaned. She was rough, her tongue demanding. 

He bucked his hips and kneaded Jemma’s arse. 

Everything was overwhelming and Fitz had no idea what was happening. Just that he was burning up with desire and that having Bobbi and Hunter there was making everything much less awkward than it would have been if he was with Jemma alone. 

Hunter tugged one of Fitz’s hands off Jemma’s rear and pressed it between his legs. He was hard, and Fitz groaned as he traced the shape through Hunter’s pants. Fitz let go and found Jemma’s hand, dragging her fingers down to caress Hunter as well. 

Bobbi wiggled her fingers  between him and Jemma, rubbing at both them, making him moan. 

Jemma writhed, but then froze. 

“Please, stop,” she said. “Everyone. I need a moment.” Bobbi and Hunter immediately pulled back, both panting. Fitz removed his arm  from Jemma and she slipped off his lap. “Thank you,” she said softly. “And I’m sorry, because while this is very nice, I think we all need to talk.” 

“Yeah,” Fitz said, his head clearing as cold air rushed into the space three other bodies had just been occupying. 

Jemma stood. “Fitz,” she said, and he looked up at her, then scrambled to his feet. “I’m bisexual. I’m sorry I’m just telling you that now. While I was at Hydra, Bobbi and I were making out for cover, and I liked it a lot. And I think I like all of this a lot too. And I’m confused. I’m not sure I know what I want.” 

Fitz rubbed at his eyes. “This is all new for me too, but…I think I’m like you. What you said.” Something clicked into place deep inside him, something that made a lot of feeling and thoughts he’d had over the years make sense. “Is that okay?” 

Hunter heaved himself to his feet. “Yeah, it’s okay.” 

Jemma smiled at Fitz. “Yes, Fitz, it’s very okay.” He relaxed and tilted his head back. 

Bobbi took Hunter’s hand and he pulled her to her feet. “Hunter and I would like you two to consider…trying out being with us. All four of us together. Just a trial.” 

Fitz glanced at Jemma, who was looking at him. It might make it easier to be with Jemma, he realized. Because when he had less beer in him he was probably going to a little more cross with her, but two other people would keep him from being focused only on those thoughts. And she wouldn’t have to depend a hundred percent on him. Plus her and Bobbi kissing was very interesting, along with the fact he could explore things with Hunter. 

It all added up to being something he wanted to try. Fitz nodded once at Jemma, and she returned the gesture. It almost felt like she hadn’t been gone at all. He’d felt how much she’d missed him in her kiss. Bless Hunter and his stupid dare. Which had probably been a setup, but Fitz didn’t care. 

Jemma crossed her arms, pushing her boobs up, which was probably unintentional, but had the effect of drawing his attention, along with Hunter and Bobbi’s. Which was pretty cool. She had nice tits. 

“I think we should sleep on it,” Jemma said. “And reconvene tomorrow and decide if it’s something we want to peruse when we’re sober and it’s daylight.”

Fitz nodded along with everyone else. “Brilliant idea, Jemma. I’m glad you’re back. Very glad. Hunter, Bobbi, I’ll see you later.” He turned and wandered towards his bunk, not quite in a straight line. He probably should have stopped a few beers ago. 

He made it to his door and shut it behind him with a thump before leaning back against it. With a relieved sigh, he undid his trousers and shoved them down his legs before spitting in his palm and fisting his prick. This was going to be a hell of a wank. 


	2. Chapter 2

Brekkie smelled fantastic. Hunter’s jaw cracked as he yawned while shuffling into the kitchen. Jemma, looking all done up and as cute as a button, was busily scrambling eggs on the stove, and Fitz and Bobbi were already seated at the table.

“Good morning, sleepyhead!” Jemma chirped at Hunter and he waved at her in response before collapsing into a chair beside Fitz. Who was leaning forward on his elbows with his head in his hands. The entire pose screamed hangover. 

“Is Jemma always this cheerful in the morning?” Hunter asked. 

“It’s a bloody curse,” Fitz said, his voice muffled by his hands. 

Bobbi yawned. “I suppose it’s good at least one of us is.” She was sitting across the table from Fitz, with an empty chair beside her. She pushed a mug of coffee in front of Hunter. There was cut up fruit on the table along with milk and juice, and there was a stack of pancakes on the counter. 

Hunter was sure he could get used to this. 

Jemma brought the eggs over in a large bowl, returned with plates of pancakes for Bobbi and Fitz, then came back a last time to set a plate at her spot and carried another around the table to Hunter. As she set it down, Hunter ran a finger over her wrist. “Thanks, luv.” 

She shuddered slightly and turned a faint pink. “You’re welcome.” She scurried to her chair and sat down, looking at her plate. 

Hunter was feeling rather proud of himself as he grabbed the syrup and drowned his pancakes in it. He caught Fitz glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, his expression more confused than jealous. Thank god. Hunter shoveled a forkful of breakfast into his mouth and wiggled his leg over until he could bump Fitz’s knee with his own, then left their legs pressed together. Now it was Fitz that was blushing as he stared at his breakfast. 

“It’s seven am, Hunter, you can tone down the charm,” Bobbi said. 

He shrugged. “It’s my new favorite game to see how easily I can make Fitz-Simmons glow.” 

Both proved his point by turning even redder. 

Bobbi groaned. “We don’t even know if we really are going to do something.” 

“I’d like to have some time to talk with Fitz,” Jemma said, nibbling on a slice of kiwi. Fitz looked up at her. “Can final decisions wait until dinner?” 

Hunter nodded. “Just don’t talk it to death.” Some things were better felt, or tried out. Though he guessed that having four people in a romantic and sexual relationship would take a lot more talking than he liked. 

“Good idea, Jemma,” Bobbi said, and Jemma beamed. Hunter grinned at Bobbi. They’d talked about exactly this scenario many times. Two other people to smooth out the sharp edges Hunter and Bobbi could form when it was just them together. He could really see it, the four of them making an incredible team. Fitz’s kindness and vulnerability, along with his nice jaw, blue eyes, and excellent rear, had already captured Hunter’s attention. He was halfway in love with Fitz already. They laughed at the same things and Fitz seemed grateful to sometimes get away from his usual science haunts. 

Jemma was more of a cipher, and Hunter knew he needed to get to know her better. Most of his knowledge was second hand, from hearing Fitz sing her praises. Despite being hurt by her going undercover, the guy had still been her champion. 

It’d taken Hunter less than a minute to work out that Jemma was hopelessly in love with Fitz. The two of them just had trouble expressing themselves. They would benefit greatly from two more extroverted people supporting them and dragging feelings out of them. Hunter knew he could help Jemma be more confident about things outside the lab, Fitz would help her in the lab, and Bobbi would defend and take care of her. 

Seemed perfect. 

Plus he wanted to see Jemma moaning and humping Fitz, or her face in Bobbi’s nethers making her yell, or sucking his cock while— 

Hunter shook his head. Too early for all that, both in the relationship and because of the time of day. 

He watched Jemma neatly cut a piece of her pancake, her fork and knife in the correct hands. 

“You’re staring,” Bobbi said. 

“I’m admiring that Jemma, unlike some, knows how to properly use a knife and fork.” 

Fitz held his hands up, his fork in the left, tines down, and his knife in the right.

Hunter laughed. “You’re outnumbered, Bobbi.” 

She sighed dramatically, finished cutting her pancakes, set the knife down loudly, and switched her fork to her right hand, making a big show of putting the pancakes in her mouth and sucking the syrup off her fork. 

Fitz’s eyes had gone a little wide, and so had Jemma’s. Hunter was thoroughly enjoying all of breakfast. . 

“I’m not sure American versus European methods of fork and knife use are indicative of anything,” Jemma said, her tongue darting over her lips. “But it does seem to require more effort to switch hands.” 

Fitz nodded. “What Jemma said.” 

Hunter grabbed a pear and lounged  in his chair, taking a big bite. It was nice having a couple countrymen to back him up. 

Bobbi shot him a look and he snorted. “Sorry, Bob. It does mean we’re right and you’re wrong. And I’m guessing you and I will have to get used to that. These two are pretty smart.” 

Now it was Fitz and Jemma’s turn to share a look. 

Jemma’s smile turned wicked. “I do find that string theory contains a multitude of possible scenarios to explain—”

“How do you account for general relativity in that?” Fitz broke in. 

“Ha, ha,” Hunter said. “I have a better question.” 

Everyone turned to look at him. 

“After making out last night and then everyone going to bed alone, did we all wank like crazy? Or was that just me?” 

Bobbi rolled her eyes, but put her hand up. Fitz lifted his. 

Jemma looked like she wanted to argue, but then she sighed and raised her hand too. 

Hunter took another bite of pear, pleased with himself. This was so much fun. 

***

Jemma hated that she was having to get used to the new lab and that she didn’t know where everything was. It wasn’t set up right at all. 

That, more than anything else, let her know that Fitz was still struggling from what Ward had done. 

What she’d done. 

The swirl of emotions and uncertainty in her chest would probably have been a lot worse if she hadn’t crawled onto Fitz’s lap last night and snogged him. His cock had rubbed against her just perfectly and she’d turned into a jiggly pile of lusty goo. Bobbi and Hunter butting in had only made it worse. Or better, depending on one’s point of view. 

Bobbi’s lips against hers, Fitz’s hand guiding her fingers to Hunter’s cock. 

Jemma  inhaled sharply and forced herself to think about something else. 

For ten seconds she held out. 

Oh, this was impossible. 

Fitz was sitting on a stool and half-heartedly poking at something on a tablet. Jemma set down what she’d been working on and marched over to him. He looked up at her and shoved his hands into the pockets of his cardigan. 

“Can we talk?” she asked. “I can’t concentrate at all.” 

“Yeah, me either.” He looked around. “There’s an empty office over here.” He stood  and she followed him inside the small, bare space, the walls a plain white. He shut the door. “I’m sorry…sorry about whatever…” 

Jemma’s heart broke at his pained face, and she really didn’t care what he could possibly be sorry about. She was the one who needed to apologize, but that didn’t happen either as instead she launched herself at Fitz, dug her fingers into his back, and kissed him. 

He made a started noise, then was returning her kiss. 

It only lasted for a moment before they stopped and she snuggled against his chest. 

“Do you believe me, that I missed you? That I didn’t mean to hurt you?” she said, fear that he would never forgive her welling up. “And I know that I did. I’m sorry Fitz.” 

His hands ran down her back. “It helps that we have Bobbi and Hunter telling us we talked non stop about each other. I’m proud of you doing so well undercover, but yeah, it hurt a lot for you not to be here.”  

Jemma pressed her face against him. “I should have been here. The lab’s all wrong.” 

“It is,” he said with a chuckle. “It didn’t matter before…b-b-but we’ll get it right now.” He paused. And his hands settled on her hips. “I love you, Jemma.” 

She looked up at him. His brow was furrowed. Her emotions were a tangle, but he deserved to hear it. “I love you, Fitz.” 

He pressed their foreheads together. “It’s complicated, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” 

“No simple anything for us.” 

She rubbed her nose against his. “Maybe it’s good we have help. Hunter really seems into you.” 

“He’s a nice bloke. Sort of a pain, but in a fun way. I makes me feel like the parts of me that aren’t just science related are important too.” 

Jemma’s heart sank. “Fitz—” 

“That’s not a knock against you. And I saw you shiver when he touched you this morning.” 

That made her stomach flutter. “Um, he’s cute. I need to get to know him better.” 

“And I need to get to know Bobbi better.” 

Jemma turned that over in her head. Bobbi and Fitz would have a relationship all their own. He’d be kissing her, touching her, sleeping with her…Jemma could show him just how to kiss Bobbi’s neck to make her breathing hitch. She waited for jealousy to rear its head, but it just didn’t come. 

“Jemma?” Fitz asked. 

“I’m thinking,” she said. “About all of us together. Shouldn’t I be jealous? Thinking about you being with Bobbi?” 

“What do you feel?” 

“That I can’t wait to share her with you. That you’re going to think she’s as amazing as I do.”

“Hunter will make you snort beer out your nose.” 

Jemma laughed and the corners of Fitz’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “It feels easier, doesn’t it?” she whispered. “Like the hurt between us would be overwhelming if it was just us trying to cope, but having other people we care for helping us out makes a big difference. And I think we help them…and it will be terribly hot to have all of us together.” 

Fitz nodded and kissed her temple. “I keep having these fantasies, of the four of us, and thinking I’m odd. How can I love you, but want to watch you be touched by someone else?” 

“I completely understand. There’s just so much to work out. Communication is going to be key.” 

“I expect that you’ll be the linchpin.” Fitz stroked her hair. “The one to make sure we’re all talking.” 

“I will also make sure you all eat halfway decently and get regular checkups.” 

“I missed you so much, Jems.” 

“It was like my heart was still here.” 

Fitz kissed her again and she melted against him. Bless Hunter and Bobbi and their silly game last night. They’d known what Fitz and Jemma had needed and pushed them right into it. 

Jemma supposed that she and Fitz were going to have to learn how to push Bobbi and Hunter in the right direction too. 

Fitz’s hand trailed down her spine to grab her ass. She groaned. 

“I never want to miss you again,” he said against her mouth. 

“Me either.” His tongue swirled between her lips and she arched her body against his, reveling in him being solid and warm against her. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“What?” Fitz barked. 

“I’m so sorry to interrupt,” one of the techs said. “But there’s a timer that went off and Simmons needs to be the one to deal with the experiment.” 

Jemma sighed. She kissed Fitz one last time. “I guess that’s my cue.” 

He cupped her face and his thumb ran over her cheek. “We’re going to be fine, aren’t we?” 

She stepped back and took his hands in hers. “No matter what, we’re going to be fine.” 

****

Bobbi was beyond grateful for dinner as she sank into her seat. It’d been a long day. She’d been learning the base and the agent, named Skye, who’d given her the tour and been very chatty about everything, from FitzSimmons to inhumans, to SHIELD’s policy on having a pet hamster. 

Now if only Bobbi thought she’d remember any of it. Or anything besides SHIELD approved hamster housing. 

Jemma was already at the table, a day planner laid out in front of her. Fitz and Hunter were in the kitchen talking or bickering about something that Bobbi thought might be proper onion to garlic ratios in spaghetti sauce. 

“How’d you get them to cook?” Bobbi asked Jemma. 

“They volunteered. It’s just spaghetti and meatballs. I already made a Caesar salad and put it in the fridge.” She jotted something down in her book. “It’s nice not to have every interaction carrying the weight of potential of death.” 

“Yes,” Bobbi said, patting Jemma’s arm. “Did you get a chance to talk to Fitz today? How are you two doing?” 

Jemma closed her planner and studied Bobbi. “We’re doing alright. And we realize we owe a lot of that to you and Hunter. And we think we might do better in our relationship if we’re also are in a relationship with you. Jealousy is not a hindrance for either of us.” 

Bobbi was taken aback by the succinct description of Jemma’s thoughts. “Yeah, me and Hunter need a buffer.” 

Jemma smiled and nodded, right as Hunter and Fitz arrived at the table with the food. 

“Smells delicious,” Bobbi said, piling noodles on her plate. Jemma started with the salad while Hunter grabbed the bread. Fitz reached for the bread as well, then detoured and took the salad. Smart man, Bobbi thought to herself with a laugh. 

It was obvious that Fitz and Jemma were a unit. If Bobbi loved Jemma, which she was pretty sure she did, then that needed to extend to Fitz as well. 

“I have a degree in Biology,” she said, and Jemma and Fitz looked up from their dinner.

Hunter rolled his eyes. “Here we go. Just so you know, I only have a degree in kicking ass and taking names.” 

Jemma patted his hand. “And I’m sure you’re very good at it.” 

The non-sarcastic reply seemed to confuse Hunter for a moment, then he smiled sheepishly. “Thank you.” 

“Can you tell us about what kind of research you did?” Fitz asked, leaning forward slightly. 

“I’d be glad to,” Bobbi replied. “But maybe we should settle some things first.” 

Jemma nodded. “Excellent. Are we all in agreement that we wish to try a polyamorous relationship between the four of us?”  

“Yes,” Bobbi chorused along with Hunter and Fitz. 

“I appreciate the verbal confirmation. Communicating is going to be very important to making this work.” Jemma set down her fork and opened her planner. 

“She likes lists,” Fitz said while Hunter made a face. Bobbi took a bite of her dinner. 

“I think it would be a good idea for us all to spend some time with each other one on one,” Jemma said. “Though that might be jealousy-inducing. However, I propose that physical touching, from holding hands to full intercourse is permissible between any two of us, it should just be reported back to everyone.” 

Fitz had gone pink, and Hunter was raising an eyebrow, so Bobbi responded. “I agree with Jemma. We need to all be comfortable as a group and one on one. And if we’re dating, it makes sense to let nature take us where it wants to?” 

Jemma grinned. “Thank you, Bobbi. Let’s plan for some dates this weekend? Where do we start?” 

“The most unknown people, I think,” Hunter said. Bobbi found his foot under the table, then giggled as he hunched down to look at who was playing footsie with him. He rolled his eyes at her. 

“Excellent, so Fitz and Bobbi, and Hunter and I? Set up will be up to the individual couples.” She wrote something down, then closed the day planner and went back to her dinner. 

Bobbi watched Fitz, who had speared a meatball and was taking bites while completely avoiding her gaze. He was a cutie. All wide-eyed insecurity overlaying a fierce intelligence, with a smattering of innocence tossed in. He’d been hurt by the world, that was clear, but he hadn’t become world weary. He wore his heart on his sleeve, adored Jemma, and most likely didn’t have a very extensive dating history. Bobbi could work with that. Fitz could probably use a confidence boost. 

She went from petting Hunter’s toes to running her foot up Fitz’s calf, then had to hide her laugh when he also had to look under the table to figure out who it was. Fitz smiled softly at her. 

“I’m not really…g-good at this sort of thing? Maybe just a walk in a park? I think there’s Japanese gardens not far from here. And ice cream?” Fitz sound unsure, but determined, and his sweet idea of a date made her go all mushy. 

“That sounds good.” It really did. Had she ever just walked and talked with someone while eating ice cream? 

Jemma gave Fitz a thumbs up and he blushed. 

“What about me?” Jemma asked Hunter. 

“I thought you’d be taking me out,” he said, feigning shock. Jemma glared and Fitz elbowed him. Hunter sighed dramatically, but then grinned. “I hope you have a good pair of shoes, because I’m going to take you dancing.” 

Jemma’s mouth dropped open.

Fitz chuckled. “I see you like a challenge.” 

“Trust me,” Hunter said, cocking his head to the side. “I’ll convince her to shake her arse.” 

Jemma smiled. “We’ll see.” 

Bobbi put an arm around her. “It’ll be great. Don’t worry, Hunter can occasionally be a lot of fun to be around.” 

“You’re not going to make me dance are you?” Fitz asked, sounding alarmed. 

Hunter snorted. “No worries. Even I know better than that.” 

Fitz relaxed and dug back into his spaghetti. 

When dinner was over, Jemma suggested a movie and they settled on an action flick they could make fun of. Fitz sat on the couch, and Bobbi sat beside him. Jemma hesitated, but finally settled down on Fitz’s lap with her legs resting on Bobbi’s thighs. Bobbi snuck and arm around Fitz, and he stiffened, but she stroked his shoulder and he quickly relaxed and swayed towards her with a tiny smile. Hunter sat on his floor, his back against the couch between Fitz’s knees. Jemma stroked his head and Hunter leaned into her touch. 

They laughed and yowled at how terrible the movie was. They paused to get hot cocoa partway through, returning to crowd back onto the small couch together. Bobbi loved every second of them being together.  Several people gave them strange looks, including Skye wrinkling her nose at them, but Mack wasn’t one of them. 

He walked through the room near the end of the show. Jemma was fast asleep with her head on Fitz’s shoulder, and Hunter lay curled up on his side next to Bobbi with his head on the armrest and his feet in Bobbi’s lap, tangled with Jemma’s. Bobbi was stroking both of them and Fitz was ensconced warm and comfortable against her side. 

“Hey,” Mack said, crossing his arms. “I don’t want to get in the middle of anything, but is this a thing?” He jerked his chin in their direction. 

“We don’t know for sure yet,” Hunter replied with a yawn. 

“Fair. I just don’t want to see anyone hurt.”

“It’s a start,” Fitz said. “Hunter and Bobbi are pretty cool.” 

“Yeah, Turbo, they are.” Mack pursed his lips. “Just be careful, alright?” 

“I already got Jemma, because of them.” 

Mack’s face softened. “I’m happy for you.” He waved a hand and walked off, muttering something about spies, scientists, and not understanding a damn thing. 

Bobbi rubbed Fitz’s shoulder. “We’re just trying something. If it doesn’t work, then it doesn’t work.” 

“I’d like it to work.” 

Her heart did a little flip. “Me too.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz was nervous, and Jemma didn’t seem to be much better off. She was fussing over him, and kept running a comb through his hair every two minutes, or straightening his collar. She’d done and then undone the first two buttons of his blue dress shirt three times and was currently in the process of rolling his sleeves up. 

“I’m going to be cold,” he said. 

“You won’t be cold.” She finished the second sleeve.

“I still think I should wear a tie.” The blue shirt and grey slacks looked alright, but he felt too casual for a date. 

“Absolutely not.” Jemma bit her lip. “It’s a walk and ice cream. No tie.” 

Jemma shooed him out of him room and towards the front of the Playground. She waved at Bobbi, who was already there and looking stunning, and then disappeared. Hunter was nowhere in sight. 

Fitz got another attack of nerves and stood frozen to the spot while a blonde goddess in black skinny jeans and a green t-shirt that read ‘May the Forest Be With You’ strutted towards him. 

“Nice shirt,” he managed as she linked her arm with his. She was really tall. 

Bobbi laughed. “I got it secondhand, and I thought you might like the pun.” Her smile was easy and Fitz smiled back. The car he’d requested, a sedate black sedan, was waiting for them at the curb, and he fished the key out of its hiding spot and opened the passenger door for Bobbi. 

Once he was in his own seat, he started the engine and pulled out into traffic. 

“Where are we headed?” Bobbi asked. 

“Japanese gardens, they’re lovely this time of year, and peaceful. There’s also a local ice cream place close by.” 

She turned her head to look at him and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Thanks, Fitz,” she said softly. “I can’t tell you how nice that sounds.” 

He was relieved. Jemma had promised that Bobbi would like it, but it seemed, well, boring compared to what she must be used to. The famed Mockingbird. And he was taking her for a stroll. The closer they got to the gardens, the more convinced he became that this whole thing was going to be a disaster. 

“Relax,” Bobbi said. “You look like you’re about to spontaneously combust.” 

He pulled into a parking spot near the garden’s entrance, turned, the car off, then slumped in his seat. “I don’t know what I’m doing. You’re light years out of my league, and I can’t possibly be your type.” 

Bobbi threw her head back and laughed as she put a hand on Fitz’s arm and squeezed. “Oh, right. My type. Guys with sexy accents from the UK, with brown hair and stubble, that are shorter than me. You don’t fit that description at all.” 

He stared at her and she leaned forward, pecking his lips. “Give yourself some credit. And me too.” She raised a brow and Fitz nodded before jumping out of the car and hurrying around to open her door. 

The day was pleasantly warm. Jemma had been right, he didn’t need a jacket. Bobbi took his hand as they walked into the gardens. A soft breeze swayed the limbs of the trees, which were just getting their autumn color, and rippled the surface of the central pond. 

Gravel crunched under their feet as they followed a path that wove through sedate greenery. To one side he could hear a fountain tinkling. The entire space was calming, but he was worried that Bobbi was silent.

“Can I hear about your biology projects now?” Fitz asked, desperate for conversation. 

“You really want to know?” She sounded unsure. 

“Of course.” 

“It’s RNA transcription related.” It sounded like a warning. 

Fitz chuckled. “I think I’m good.” 

A smile brightened Bobbi’s face as she launched into a detailed explanation like she’d be waiting to talk about it. They continued ambling through the manicured foliage as she explained, and he knew more than enough from working with Jemma to ask relevant questions, which Bobbi eagerly answered. It left him with the impression that she was very intelligent, but was used to not emphasizing it. 

Fitz did his best to appeal to that side of her and show her that he cared about her brain, trying to counter every time she’d felt like it’d been discounted. He even invited her to help in the lab if she wanted, and talked about some of the work he and Jemma were doing. 

Bobbi seemed to come alive as they conversed, and Fitz found he was very much enjoying spending time with her. The conversation flowed easily, and she had a teasing sense of humor he enjoyed. Her laugh was infectious, and he tried to get her to use it as much as possible. It didn’t hurt that he could easily glance at her tits when she did because of the height difference. 

It felt like they made the circuit of the gardens far too quickly. Fitz had come to the conclusion that he really liked this sunny, giggly, smart version of Bobbi. He wasn’t as sure about the Mockingbird side, but maybe he wouldn’t see it much. 

He led her to the ice cream parlor, then watched her disbelief as he insisted on paying for their shared bowl of chocolate covered cherry. 

“Jemma said I had to,” he whispered as they sat in rickety chairs at a tiny white table by the window. Bobbi snorted. He took a bite of the ice cream and groaned at the rich taste. 

“Damn,” Bobbi said as she took a bite. “That’s amazing.” 

“You can be my partner in ice cream crime.” Fitz took another bite. 

“I’m down. I’ve picked up that Jemma doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth.” 

Fitz shook his head. “Since I’ve known her, she’s been cranky with my food choices. Sometimes I chose the worst things just to annoy her.” 

“You two are ridiculous and amazing together.” Bobbi  licked her spoon, and Fitz watched the tip of her tongue with more than passing interest. 

“So, um, tell me what you like about Jemma.” 

Bobbi considered for a moment. “I like how she always wants to excel. How hard she tries. She has such a big heart and she hides it away, wanting to put others first, no matter how it hurts her.” 

Fitz stabbed at the ice cream. “Like going undercover.” 

Bobbi’s hand covered his. “Yes. She thought she was doing what was needed. What everyone told her was best for you. She’d smile and be perky while there was this whole black well of pain under it and I…I want to make it better. I want her to smile. And to be happy.”

“Me too,” Fitz said, still staring at his spoon. “And thank you, if it wasn’t for you and Hunter, bloody hell, who knows how long it would have taken us to work things out.” 

“I want you to be happy too, Fitz.” 

They ate in silence for a while, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Bobbi was still a puzzle, but he liked the idea of her caring for him. When they walked back out into the afternoon sun, Bobbi stopped partway back to the car and turned in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders. 

“Thank you,” she said. “Thank you for today. I feel…normal. And like I remember that I have a brain and am not just…who I can sometimes be. This was exactly what I needed.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“But I don’t think I’ve done the same for you.” 

Fitz shook his head. “It’s been nice—” He yelped as Bobbi ducked her head and kissed him. For a second he panicked, but then caught the rhythm and kissed her back as a bolt of lust shot down his spine. She was pushing some buttons he didn’t even know he had. Putting his hands on her hips he pulled her closer and Bobbi responded by sending her tongue into his mouth and dear lord, this was overwhelming. 

A man’s laugh startled them apart. “I’m guessing she’s into the size of his bank account, because otherwise—” 

Bobbi’s head snapped up and she fixed a glare on a heavyset idiot with a scraggly beard. “Otherwise what?” she said. 

“Don’t worry, hot cheeks.” The guy laughed. 

Hot cheeks? Fitz could feel Bobbi bristling. 

“Oh, I’m not worried,” she said. 

“Good on you,” the guy sniggered. Fitz held his breath as he passed, not only because he smelled of booze, but because Fitz just wanted to disappear. Avoiding bullies had been a specialty of his since primary school. The leader sneered at Bobbi and to Fitz’s shock, the guy smacked Bobbi on the ass. “If you want a real man—” 

The rest was cut off as Bobbi smoothly pivoted and took the man’s legs out from under him. She followed him down, kneeling on his chest with a knife that she’d pulled from who knew where at this throat. 

“If you don’t want to be dead, I suggest you mind you own business,” Bobbi said casually, but her eyes were hard. Fitz sucked in a breath as his cock woke up. On crap. This was turning him on more than the kiss. She leaned down, into the guy’s face. “I’ve killed more men than you have fingers and toes. And it’s not the size of my boyfriend’s bank account I’m interested in, it’s the size of something else.” 

Fitz’s eyes went wide. What? 

Bobbi stood up. “If I ever see you again, you won’t have eyes left to look at me with.” The man scrabbled to his feet and took off running. Bobbi slipped her knife back wherever it’d come from and turned to look at Fitz. He probably appeared to be a drooling idiot. 

Her brows went up. “Should have known,” she said, grabbing Fitz by the wrist and hauling him down a nearby alley and behind a stack of cardboard boxes. She pushed him against the wall and he groaned, lust pinging through him like a pinball. He had a lot of unknown buttons, apparently. Though…he’d always liked when Jemma was cross. 

This was confusing. 

He stopped thinking as Bobbi’s lips crashed into his and her body pinned him to the bricks. She hitched a knee up and…oh fuck, she was grinding against him. His fingers were in her hair and her tongue was in his mouth and he rolled his hips, humping wildly against her. 

She grabbed one of his hands and put it on her breast—nice boob—and he found her nipple, pinching at it through her top. 

“Like that,” she moaned, her core hot even through their trousers. “Just a little more. A little…oh, fuck.” She came against him, her face flushed as she shook with it. She also didn’t stop. As nice as it was, Fitz relinquished her chest and grabbed her ass with both hands, well aware he was just hanging on for the ride. 

Bobbi mewled and nipped at his lips, her hands rough as she yanked his shirt out of his waistband and dove under it to touch his skin. 

“I wasn’t wrong,” she panted, grinding against him. “Not wrong at all-oh, fuck.” She came again, throwing her head back with a look of bliss. He was done for and his cock pulsed in his slacks as he came. 

Bobbi kissed him a few more times, slowly. 

“That was…” he trailed off and stumbled as she stepped away. 

“It was perfect.” She was grinning. “I’ve been so worried you’d hate that I was…not dainty.” 

“Nope, all good. You kicked that guy’s ass.” He tugged the tails of his shirt over the wet stain spreading over the front of his trousers. 

“I did, and it made us both horny.” 

Fitz shrugged. “Yeah, um, didn’t know that about myself.” 

“I can’t wait to tell Jemma.” Bobbi started walking towards the car and he had to trot to keep up with her. “We’re all going to have so much fun.” 

Fitz grinned. Bloody hell, they really were. 

****

Hunter paced in front of the door the Jemma’s room. Fitz had come out a few minutes ago and scolded Hunter like a mother hen about being nice and making sure she had a good time. 

He was absolutely certain Jemma would have a good time, but there was no way in hell he was going to be nice. Dirty as hell was more like it. 

Hunter had been very impressed that somehow Fitz and Bobbi had ended up dry humping in an alley. Good on Fitz. Hunter wished he could have seen it, though Bobbi being surprised that Fitz would get off on her being a badass made Hunter laugh. Duh. 

He glared at Jemma’s door, willing her to appear. Maybe she was worried? It wasn’t like he’d bite unless she asked him to. 

Tired of waiting, he knocked loudly. The door opened. 

Jemma was wearing  a tight black dress, her hair up in a high ponytail. She had dangly earrings and stiletto heels on. 

Hunter whistled. 

She made a face. “Really?” 

“You look like a wet dream.” 

She crossed her arms. Damn, this was going to be harder than he’d thought. 

“Come on, we don’t want to be late.” He held out a hand to her. Sighing, Jemma picked up a tiny clutch and accepted his hand. Out front, Hunter helped her into a black town car, admiring her legs. She was quite the English rose. He collapsed into the seat beside her and gave her a smile. It was not returned. He was tempted to tell her she looked gorgeous, or slide a hand up her thigh, but that wasn’t the way to get her to drop her armor. 

“What’s your favorite Fish n’ Chips shop in London?” he asked. 

“Well, um, I haven’t been for a bit, but there’s a little place on the South Bank—” 

“Near Greenwich? Has posters of old sailing ships plastered in the windows that look like they’ve been there forty years?” 

Jemma lit up. “I think that was probably the last time they cleaned the place, too, but it’s the absolute best.” 

“Still used real newspaper last time I was there,” he said. 

“That’s amazing. It’s like a tiny food time capsule.” She shifted so she was angled towards him. 

“Do you miss home?” 

“Sometimes. Less than before…everything.” 

Hunter nodded. “I promise, no matter what happens, I’ll take you there someday and we’ll sit at one of those tiny tables and eat the best damn fish and chips with the best bloody malt vinegar.” 

“I’d like that.” 

“You look nice tonight.” 

She smiled ruefully. “I look like a tart. It’s Fitz you should be thanking, he talked me into wearing this.” 

“Looks better on you than it would on him.” 

Jemma laughed, then sighed. “I feel out of my depth and I think I’m taking that out a little on you. I’m sorry. You’re very charming, and handsome, and a great many things that I am not.” 

Hunter undid his seatbelt and slid over to put an arm around her. “Jemma, you look like a movie star. Audrey Hepburn all the way. I’m the one that everyone is going to be wondering how I got so lucky. I wish I could talk nerdy with you, but I can’t. I think Bobbi gets frustrated with me about that, but now you two have someone you can badger day and night about quantum seismology or whatever.” Jemma giggled, as he intended her to. “I want to help you relax, let loose, turn off that giant, incredibly impressive brain. Just for a little while.” 

She swayed towards him. “I think I might need that.” 

“I think you do too.” 

The car pulled over to the curb, and the driver opened the door for Jemma. She stood up and made a face at the line outside the nightclub. It stretched down the block. Hunter gave instructions to the driver of the town car and took Jemma’s arm. 

“It’s a little nippy to stand out here—” she gestured at the line “—that long.” 

“Oh ye of little faith.” Hunter escorted her straight to the front of the line, where a tired bouncer looked them over. “Lance Hunter, party of two.” The large man checked his sheet, and his demeanor changed instantly. 

“Right this way sir, and beautiful lady. You two have a good time. VIP entrance is here.” He opened the door for them. 

Hunter tipped him a twenty as Jemma peered at the stunned and envious faces of the people waiting in line.

The thump of dance music was muted in the halls, and he grinned at Jemma. She stopped, then her hand flew to her mouth as she giggled. “That was too much fun. Did you see them turning green? How’d you do that?” 

“I know a guy.” He shrugged a shoulder. It hadn’t been that difficult to secure him and Jemma a night in the VIP section of a posh nightclub. “Now, let’s get you a drink.” The music was louder inside the place, with its soaring ceilings and technicolor lights. A man dressed in a club uniform intercepted them as they emerged from the hallway, and Hunter leaned towards his ear and gave them his name and their drink orders.

Their secluded booth overlooked the dance floor, where people desperate to be seen gyrated. 

“I don’t think I could dance like that,” Jemma said, looking at the crowd. 

“We’ll see after a couple of drinks.” 

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, but when the waiter appeared a few moments later with their drinks, her mouth fell open as hers was served. 

“Brooklyn Gin?” she asked as Hunter stirred his Old Fashioned. 

“A little bird told me you like gin, thought you might like this one. They got properly fancy with the lime and orange, didn’t they?” He took a drink, and she follow suit. 

“Oh my god, that is amazing,” she gasped before taking another long sip. 

Three drinks later she was scrunched against his side, talking in his ear to be heard over the music about some time she and Fitz had nearly gotten caught turning a fountain at the academy rainbow colored during pride month. He was running a hand up and down her side, his thumb brushing her breast. 

He had the feeling there was a bit of a bad girl hiding somewhere inside Jemma, just waiting to come out. Finishing her story, she rested her forehead against him as she laughed, her cute nose all wrinkled up. He kissed it. 

“Time to dance.” 

“Oh, I’m not sure—” 

“I am. Up with you.” He pulled her up and led her to the smaller VIP dance floor, where drunk rich kids where all over each other. He turned Jemma around, her back to his front, and put his hands on her hips. After a few seconds, she relaxed and swayed against him. He moved their hips to the beat, Jemma gradually getting into it. “There you go. Look at you.” 

Trailing his fingers up her lush body, he had her lift her arms. She figured it out, and dropped them back so her hands were caressing his head as they moved, her hips beginning to shimmy on their own. 

She felt blasted amazing, and the press of her ass against his crotch soon had him as hard as nails. 

“You got all kind of men and women staring at you,” Hunter whispered in her ear. “But you’re here with me tonight.” He spun her around and grabbed her arse, pulling her against him as they moved.

Jemma moaned. He reached up and tugged her hair loose, combing the soft waves with his fingers. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, then pushed even tighter against him. “I can feel your cock,” she purred in a sultry tone that sent lust shooting right to the part of his anatomy she was talking about. “It’s making me feel very naughty.” 

“Oh,” he said as her fingernails scratched over his chest. Hunter knew he was quickly losing control of the situation. It was perfect. 

“You’ve done such a good job tonight, Hunter. You’ve said the right things, got me the right drink, made me feel special and cared for and like I’m very sexy.” Hunter’s toes curled. “You’re amazing. I’m having such a good time.” He moaned softly at her words. “Do you think we can have an even better time?” She nipped his earlobe. 

“You better bloody believe it.” 

****

Jemma didn’t know what had gotten into her, beside too much gin. 

Hunter had located some VIP bathroom and decisively locked the door behind them after they’d tumbled in. 

He was both handsome and very cool. Much more James Bond than she’d been expecting, but also more insecure and sweet than Bond ever managed to be. And his brown puppy-dog eyes were so cute. 

He was watching her warily, but Jemma was tired of waiting and launched herself at him, kissing him with her hands holding his head in place. 

“Are you really enjoying yourself?” he asked in the relative quiet of the WC when the kiss broke. 

“I can’t believe what an excellent night you’ve made this.” 

Hunter beamed. She’d figured out that he adored being praised, especially by her. 

He backed her against a wall and kissed her again, his hand cupping her breast through her dress. “What do you want?” he gasped. 

“Do you want to be a good boy and get on your knees?” Dear lord, who or what had possessed her? 

Hunter grinned. He went to his knees, and she found she didn’t care if she was being prompted by some outside spirit to say dirty things. He ran his rough fingertips up under her dress and pulled down her knickers, helping her take them off over her pumps. 

Hooking her leg over his shoulder, he stopped to look at her pussy for a moment, then dove right in. 

She squeaked. “Feels good, Hunter. You’re excellent at this.” It was entirely true. He was very talented with his tongue. She’d thank Bobbi later. 

Hunter moaned and lapped at her clit as she rocked her hips. 

This was a lot of bad girl shenanigans for her, but she wasn’t about to stop. Hunter’s hand slid up her belly and knocked her clutch on its thin strap out of the way. 

She grabbed for it and pulled out her mobile, turning the camera on. She aimed it down her body and Hunter, noisily eating her out, made eyes for her. She took the picture and sent it to Fitz, as she rather wished he was there. He could be kissing her, or playing with her breasts, or shaging her from behind. 

Hunter’s fingertips brushed across her pussy as he sucked at her clit. He repeated the motion, then sank a finger into her. 

“Very good,” she said, running her hand over his short hair. He rumbled a pleased noise that left her gasping. 

Her phone pinged. It was a picture. Her eyes went wide. Fitz had sent her a photo of him wanking, his cock erect and in his hand. Well, now she really wished he was here. 

Hunter paused his tongue, though he added a second finger and continued pumping them into her. “What’re you up to?” 

“Nothing.” She giggled. 

“Sending dirty pictures to Fitz, aren’t you? What did he send back?” 

She bit her lip. “Not sure I should show you.” Hunter’s hand stopped moving. “Oh, fine.” Jemma held the camera so Hunter could see. 

“Damn,” he breathed. 

“Too bad Fitz isn’t here.” She gazed longingly at his cock. 

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” 

“Certainly, and I suggest you get back to work.” 

“Give us a mo’ ” He pulled his mobile out from his pocket and took a picture of his fingers deep in her channel. “That’s going to Fitz, too.” 

Hunter’s phone beeped. 

“What’d he say?” Jemma asked, circling her hips as Hunter laughed. 

“Bobbi came twice.” 

“Got your work cut out for you then?” Jemma arched an eyebrow, then gasped as Hunter latched his mouth back on her with a growl. 

His tongue was magic, and it was only a few moments before she was hovering on the edge. With a cry, she came, fucking Hunter’s face with abandon. “Good job,” she panted. “Oh, good job, Hunter.” 

He grunted, but looked very pleased. His movements slowed down, and she sagged against the wall, only to gasp seconds later when he sped up again. Her hand was tight around her phone as she came again, the pleasure ripping through her in pulses. 

Hunter scrambled to his feet. “How was that.” 

“You’re perfect,” she said, grabbing his collar and kissing him. His cock nudged at her belly. “And you deserve a reward.” Hunter looked puzzled, until she attached the fastening of his trousers, then he helped her get them and his pants down around his knees. “Oh, lovely,” she breathed, spitting on her hand and fisting him. Hunter gasped and precum beaded at the tip to roll down the side. It reminded her to retrieve one of the tissues in her clutch so she would be prepared. 

It didn’t take long of her pumping him before he gasped and braced a hand on the wall by her head. He came with a soft wine, his prick jerking in her grasp. She wanked him until the pulsing stopped, then softly kissed him. 

“Thank you,” he murmured as he pulled up his trousers. 

“How could I not when you did such an excellent job.” 

Hunter sighed happily as Jemma tossed the tissue in the trash and washed her hands. After a moment he did the same. 

They exited to find several people waiting. 

“Be faster next time,” the guy in front barked, brushing past them. 

“I feel sorry for your girlfriend,” Hunter called after him, then put an arm around Jemma. She snuggled into his hold. 

“The music’s loud,” she said, her ears ringing with it. 

“Yeah, you ready to go home?” 

Jemma nodded. “This was a lot of fun. I had a good time, but I’m ready to leave, if that’s okay.” 

“I expected it.” He called the Town Car, and it met them out front a minute later. She curled up against Hunter’s side on the way to the base, and they said a quiet goodnight outside her room. 

Jemma walked into her bunk, not surprised to find a sleepy Fitz in her bed. 

“Looked like a good time,” he said, yawning. “Was it?”

“Yeah,” she said, taking her pajamas to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. 

Fitz wandered over to stand in the door and then hugged her when she was done. “I’m still glad you’re home. Do you mind if I stay? Just to sleep.” 

“I’d love that.” 

He kissed her softly, and they’d just turned towards the bed when there was a knock at the door. 

She opened it to find Hunter, in pajama bottoms and no shirt, looking sheepish. “Can I come in? Turns out I don’t want to sleep alone.” 

“Of course, it’s a good thing I ended up in a room with a large bed.” Fitz was already lying down, and he patted the mattress. “What about Bobbi?” Jemma asked. 

Hunter sat on the edge of the bed. “I didn’t want to bother her.” 

“Uh-huh. That’s half your problems right there. Luckily, you have me.” Jemma picked up her phone and texted Bobbi.  **Cuddles in my room x4?** There wasn’t a reply but a minute later there was a hesitant knock on the door. Jemma let Bobbi in, who clumsily hugged her before groggily stumbling to the bed. Fitz lay down on his back, and Jemma curled up with her head on his shoulder. Hunter did the same on the other side, and Bobbi spooned Hunter from behind. 

They settled down. Jemma yawned and kissed Fitz’s chest right before she drifted off, feeling all the love and security she’d been missing during her time at Hydra. This was home. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Very mild mentions of internalized homophobia/homophobia in this chapter._

The spa was just what Bobbi had been hoping for, with lots of soothing wind chime new-age music, pastel colors, and thick carpets. Jemma had seemed worried at first, but as soon as the massage had started, her eyes had rolled up and she’d let out a deep sigh. 

Bobbi was going to have to tell Hunter to rub Jemma’s back several times a week. He wasn’t a masseuse, but he did pretty good. Maybe he could teach Fitz, though Fitz probably needed a good rub-down too. They could all treat each other, with oils involved, and then have sex. Excellent plan. 

Jemma sighed and stretched. They were sitting on lounge chairs, the kind with an adjustable back, in a dimly lit room. They were supposed to be relaxing and rehydrating for an hour before their facials. The air was humid and smelled of something sweet, like lotus flowers. 

“Thank you,” Jemma said, raising her hands over her head. She had her lounger down flat, like a bed. The sash of the robe she had on was loose, and Bobbi could make out a hint of creamy skin and the swell of a breast. 

“You needed it.” Bobbi turned on her side to face Jemma. “And you deserve it. It’s okay to relax.” 

Jemma laughed. “I’m uniquely terrible at it.” 

“That’s what I’m for. The entire time we were at Hydra I wanted to take care of you, or make things easier for you. I couldn’t then, but I can now.” 

“You being there made things better.” Jemma rolled to face Bobbi, and held her arm out.

Bobbi immediately went to lie beside Jemma and hold her. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be that hard,” Jemma whispered. 

“I know.” Bobbi stroked her hair. “You were doing what you thought was best. For Fitz, for you, for SHIELD. It’s okay that being undercover was difficult.” 

“It seemed easy for you.” 

“I’ve done it enough to be able to throw a switch and turn parts of myself off.” 

“That sounds terrible.” 

“It is.” 

Jemma tilted her face up towards Bobbi’s. “I wish I could turn parts of myself off, the ones that hurt.” 

“No you don’t.” Bobbi had run out of words, so she kissed Jemma instead. Jemma trembled, then kissed Bobbi back, her lips eager. The terrycloth of Jemma’s robe was rough against Bobbi’s fingers as she trailed them down Jemma’s side to the sash. She tugged it open. Jemma made a shocked noise, which let Bobbi delve her tongue into Jemma’s mouth as she bowled Jemma over onto her back. 

Jemma moaned, and sagged against the lounge chair, much to Bobbi’s delight. She knew from Hunter’s description of being with Jemma that Jemma had been the dominant one, so seeing her relinquish control was more than enough to completely turn Bobbi on. Bobbi pushed the top of Jemma’s robe open and palmed one of her breasts. Jemma’s back arched as she made a delighted noise. 

Bobbi nipped at Jemma’s bottom lip, and they both groaned. Jemma wormed a hand under Bobbi’s robe and smoothed a palm up her leg to her hip. Bobbi grinned against Jemma’s mouth. 

After a few more minutes of teasing Jemma’s nipples, she trailed her hand down Jemma’s front, pushing the robe out of the way, until she reached Jemma’s panties. She followed the line of elastic and lace from the outside of Jemma’s thighs to the incredibly soft inner aspect, then worked a finger under the fabric. 

Jemma moaned softly. She was slick, and Bobbi explored ever fold meticulously while Jemma gasped and rocked her hips. Jemma’s hand left Bobbi’s hip to pull open her robe and palm Bobbi’s breast, kneading it. 

Bobbi found herself wishing she could do more to Jemma. Everything. Taste her, grind against her, screw her with a strap on, but even more…share her. Have Hunter fucking her ass while Bobbi ate her out. Or Fitz banging her pussy while Bobbi rode her face. 

Bobbi focused on Jemma’s clit, rubbing it roughly, wanting Jemma to come. “We’re going to make you feel to good,” Bobbi said, kissing Jemma’s jaw and nibbling at her earlobe. “All of us.” 

“I want you right now,” Jemma gasped, plucking at Bobbi’s nipple. 

“You have me.” 

Jemma mewled, and let go of Bobbi’s breast to send her hand between Bobbi’s legs, rubbing at her through her panties. Bobbi bit her lip as a moan escaped. 

“I want to lick you,” Jemma murmured. 

“I know, but not now. Soon.” 

“Alright,” Jemma said. “I’m going to ask Hunter to tell me how you like it.” 

“You can do it together.” 

“Oh.” Jemma must have liked that idea because her belly tightened and her limbs shook as she came. Bobbi kissed her, deeply, mesmerized by Jemma’s squeaks and how her face and chest flushed. 

The hand rubbing Bobbi’s pussy stuttered, but as Jemma relaxed it began moving again, pushing the damp fabric out of the way and touching Bobbi’s skin. 

“Like that,” Bobbi encouraged as Jemma became bolder, pressing two finger’s into Bobbi’s opening while her palm continued to grind Bobbi’s clit. Bobbi helped by rocking her hips. Jemma’s gaze fixed on Bobbi’s chest as she bit her lip. It was adorable, and Bobbi came with a soft sigh, the warm pulses of the orgasm spreading through her. 

Jemma didn’t stop, and Bobbi gasped as a second orgasm built quickly on the heels of the first. She cupped Jemma’s cheek and kissed her fiercely as a sharper wave of pressure crashed over her. 

Bobbi rode it out until Jemma removed her hand and hugged her tight. “I see you’re not going to let Fitz win,” Bobbi said. 

Jemma laughed. “We’re very well matched when it comes to excelling.” 

“I bet.” 

“You did very well too, from what I hear.” 

“Did Fitz tell you about my thesis project? 

“Some, but he’s not a biologist and I think a few of the details were lost. I wouldn’t mind hearing.” 

Bobbi hesitated. “Are you sure?” 

“Of course.” 

“I’m going to feel small next to you.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Or I’ll tell all about how I feel like a stumpy old pony next to you with your thoroughbred looks.” 

Bobbi rolled her eyes and stroked Jemma’s back. “You’re gorgeous, stop it.” 

“And you’re intelligent, stop it.” 

Bobbi smiled. “Okay, lets see how much I can explain before we have to go get our faces tended to.” 

Jemma grinned and kissed Bobbi’s nose. “I’m all ears.” 

****

Fitz tugged at the sleeve of his coat. Hunter was taking him somewhere nice to eat, though not fancy enough to require a tie, so Jemma had made him ditch it. 

Part of his brain was still rather occupied with the image of Bobbi and Jemma making out and fingering each other--Jemma had told him in detail about their spa trip earlier-- but mostly he was nervous about being able to impress Hunter. They had a few things in common, so hopefully the dinner wouldn’t be awkward and silent. 

There was a knock at his door as Fitz ran a comb through his hair for the thirtieth time. He opened it to find Hunter looking amazing in a blazer and slacks. He even smelled good. 

The odd feeling Fitz got around Hunter, the energy and heat that gathered low in his stomach, showed up with a vengeance.  “Um, h-hi,” Fitz managed to say. 

“Ready?” 

Fitz nodded, and walked beside Hunter up to the garage, where they took an SUV to an Italian restaurant with real cloth napkins and candlelight. 

“Fitz,” Hunter said as they sat, looking at the menus. “Are you okay? All I’ve gotten out of you are nods and one word answers.” 

Fitz scrubbed at his face and sighed. “I…I think I like you, but I’m making this awkward, and I don’t really know what I’m doing.” 

Hunter gazed over his menu at Fitz. “You know what you’re doing. You had a good time with Bobbi, and she’s way scarier than me. What you’re doing is listening to every playground bully that called you gay or fag and thinking ‘christ, they were right’, and then freaking out.” 

“I am no…okay, maybe?” 

“It’s not wrong to like a bloke, but I get it. If they’re right about that, what else where they right about?” 

Fitz sighed. “You need to stop being so understanding and sympathetic.” 

“And right?” 

“And right.” 

The waiter returned, and they ordered, Hunter not shooting him a glance when he ordered chicken parmesan instead of eggplant. 

“Thank you for not making any comments about dinner,” Fitz said after the waiter had left. 

Hunter snorted. “Missing Jemma?” 

“A little.” Fitz picked at the bread on the table. 

“Are you still mad at her?” 

“I don’t know. Yes, sometimes, I guess. She was just doing what she thought was best.” Fitz raised his gaze to find Hunter studying him. 

“This isn’t about her being undercover, is it?” Hunter’s voice was low. “You’re mad that she didn’t let you martyr yourself. You were going to die for her and then Jemma would have always known you loved her best.” 

Fitz dropped his bread on his plate and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Do you have to say it like that?” 

“Yes. Because you can’t hang the blame for every bad thing or uncomfortable emotion you have on her because she loved you too much to let you die.” 

“Fuck,” Fitz whispered. “I love her.” 

“I know, but it’s bloody complicated now between you two. And I’m glad to be of service to help you figure it out. It’s like you two skipped learning about feelings or something.” 

“Uh, we kind of did? We both had doctorates in our early teens. That’s a lot of work, in case you were wondering.” 

“I wasn’t. In my early teens I was sneaking beers and finding ways to get into footie matches for free.” 

Fitz laughed. “Tell me about that. It sounds magical.” 

Hunter smiled, which made Fitz lean forward. There was something about Hunter’s devil-may-care attitude that made Fitz want to get to know him better, and something about his warm eyes that drew Fitz right in. 

Hunter’s foot brushed against Fitz’s under the table, and a thrill ran up his leg to settle in the vicinity of his groin. There was also that, the desire to know what Hunter’s shoulders felt like, or his strong back. Fitz wanted to feel Hunter’s arse  in his palm. 

Their food arrived, and Fitz got to work as Hunter settled into a string of stories about sneaking into stadiums. Which led to a spirited discussion about the football teams themselves. 

Fitz felt more at ease after a while, which might have been the conversation or maybe the bottle of wine they were sharing. 

The talk turned to missed junk food and beer on the way back to the base, and Fitz leaned towards Hunter during the drive, getting bold enough to put a hand on his leg at one point. 

When they, laughing, made there way to the bunks, Fitz opened his door and Hunter leaned against the jamb. 

“That was a good night, Fitz,” Hunter said. “Best conversation I’ve had for bit, sorry I dropped a few bombs on you.” 

“I needed them. Needed you.” He reached out and traced a finger over Hunter’s wrist. 

“I guess this is goodnight?” Hunter asked, voice rough. 

Fitz gave up pretending he didn’t know what he wanted to do and fisted the front of Hunter’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. 

****

Hunter had been tamping down his desire to touch Fitz for the entire evening, not wanting to spook him when just going on a date was enough to weird Fitz out. 

That all got thrown out the window when Fitz’s demanding lips met his. 

Oh, hell yeah. 

Fitz pulled him into the room and Hunter managed to get the door closed before he was pushed up against it. Fitz’s lips were soft and he explored when he kissed, examining every bit of Hunter’s lips and then sending his tongue in to catalogue Hunter’s mouth. 

Hunter let him explore. Fitz pressed his body against Hunter’s, pinning him in place and making Hunter whimper. It was exactly what Hunter had wanted. The feel of Fitz’s cock, hard and straining, against his hip made his own prick stand up to attention. 

Fitz’s hand grabbed his rear, and Hunter’s knees shook. He needed to feel wanted like this. Grunting, Fitz pulled at Hunter’s jacket, turning both of them away from the door so Hunter could drop it on the ground. They stumbled to the bed, mouths locked together. Fitz was the first to bump into the mattress, and sat down on the edge. 

Hunter wanted very badly to please him, and knelt between Fitz’s legs. His hands moved up Fitz’s thighs and Hunter pressed a palm against Fitz’s cock, rubbing it through his trousers. 

Fitz broke the kiss and leaning back, his eyes wide. Hunter went for the fastenings to his trousers, but Fitz’s hand’s caught his. 

“What’s wrong?” Hunter asked. He wanted what was in Fitz’s pants very badly and didn’t appreciate being stopped. “I know what I’m doing, Maybe take a pic for Jemma like she did for you?” 

“You know what your doing, that’s great, I don’t!”

Hunter’s stomach did a flip. “You don’t know what you’re doing with a bloke?” 

“I don’t know what I’m doing period.” 

“Jemma hasn’t sucked you off?” Hunter was completely surprised. He’d thought Jemma would be all over something like that. 

Fitz’s face was flushed. “No one has. Um, I’ve never…” Fitz gestured with a hand in the direction of his groin. 

Hunter was completely caught by surprise. “Christ, mate, say something sooner next time.” Hunter pulled his mobile out.

“It’s sort of a one-time thing,” Fitz said, sounding confused. 

“You know what I mean.” Hunter fired off a message to Jemma, telling her to get over here. After a second, he sent one to Bobbi as well. 

They arrived together in less than a minute. Fitz blushed harder. Jemma assessed the situation and immediately pulled off her shirt, coming to kneel beside Hunter and giving him a hug. 

“Thanks for letting me know,” she said and Hunter nodded. 

Bobbi climbed onto the bed behind Fitz, holding him between her knees. “Why didn’t you say something?” she admonished him. 

Fitz put a hand over his eyes. “It’s embarrassing.” 

“You did fine with me,” Bobbi said. “I had no idea you were a virgin.” Hunter discarded his shirt as Jemma undid Fitz’s trousers. He lifted his hips as she pulled them down, freeing his cock. It was hard and straining, and Hunter made sure to catch Fitz’s gaze before fisting it. 

Fitz jumped a little, but Bobbi kept him in place and smoothed her hands over his chest. 

“I’m glad you’re all here,” Fitz said in a dazed voice. 

Hunter angled Fitz’s cock towards Jemma and she bent down, sucking it deep into her mouth. 

Fitz moaned. Jemma pulled back and glanced at Hunter as she lapped her tongue down the side, he leaned forward and joined her, kissing her when just the head was in their mouths, then returning to laving the shaft. Jemma was stroking Fitz’s thigh, but her other hand disappeared to retrieve something from her pocket. She squeezed lube into her palm and offered it to Hunter—she really was always prepared—who lubed a finger well  before pressing it against Fitz’s anus. 

“Wait,” Fitz panted. 

Bobbi kissed his neck. “It’s okay, trust them.” 

During the delay, Hunter was a little distracted as Jemma undid his trousers and pulled out his prick. She tugged on him and licked Fitz as Hunter attempted to remember what he was doing. 

Fitz moaned and rocked his hips as Bobbi kissed him.

Slowly, Hunter pressed a finger into Fitz’s ass. Fitz was panting, and Jemma sucked the head of his cock back into her mouth. 

She was excellent at multitasking, Hunter thought as Jemma’s hand continued to wank him. 

Fitz was rocking slightly, accepting Hunter’s finger inside him. Hunter found where Fitz’s prostate was and gently stroked it as Fitz gasped and groaned. 

Hunter was surprised how quickly his own orgasm was building. He was very turned on, and it only heightened as Jemma relinquished Fitz’s cock so Hunter could have a turn to suck on it. Fitz moaned, and Jemma grasped on of his hands and put it on her breast. He moaned, louder, and Hunter was done for. His sac drew up and he came onto the side of the bed as Jemma pumped him. 

Fitz couldn’t be far behind, he was twitching. Hunter backed off his cock slightly, and Jemma joined him again to share in licking it while Hunter slid his finger a tiny bit back and forth in Fitz’s arse, making sure to press gently against his prostate with each pass. 

“Fuck,” Fitz whispered, then his body arched and he came, spurting onto Jemma and Hunter’s lips and cheeks. 

Bobbi gathered Fitz against her and softly kissed him, and stroked his face. 

Hunter ran to the bathroom to clean up, returning to find both girls snuggled a sleepy Fitz. Hunter squished onto the bed behind Jemma, spooning her, and reached over to put a hand on Fitz’s side. 

“Thank you,” Fitz said. “Though, um…what about the girls?” 

“I’m okay,” Bobbi said. 

“Me too.” Jemma hugged Hunter’s foot with hers. “We wanted to make you feel special, Fitz.” 

“I do.” Fitz’s voice was a deep rumble. “I really do.” 


	5. Chapter 5

_ A Week Later _

“Jemma!” Skye shouted from across the lab. 

Jemma looked up from the dismal readings her current experiment was outputting and smiled at Skye. “Can I help you?” 

Skye started to say something, but it turned into a shriek as Trip ran down the hallway and picked her up, twirling her in a circle. 

Jemma laughed. “You two be careful!” she called as Skye wiggled free and did her best avoid Trip, who was now trying to tickle her. 

“Stop!” Skye said, giggling. “I’m supposed to tell Jemma something.” 

“Girl, why didn’t you say so.” Trip stood behind Skye, one arm around her shoulders. “Now hurry up, because I have plans for you.” Jemma’s smile widened. She loved being in love, and was so happy Skye and Trip had found the same joy. 

Skye giggled again. “Alright. Okay, let me see if I can get this straight.” She cleared her throat. “Oi, Simmons, stop what you’re doing and get over here, we miss you.” 

Jemma raised her brows. “That was the worst English accent I’ve ever heard. And where is over here?” 

“Bobbi’s room? Maybe? It was kind of a hall party when I walked through it.” 

Jemma looked at the useless data she was getting, and closed the laptop screen. 

“Good for  you, Simmons,” Trip said. “You go get it.” 

Jemma’s cheeks flushed warm. “Um, I’m sure—” 

Skye snorted. “Don’t even pretend like you’re going to go knit a scarf together or something,” Jemma’s cheeks got even hotter. “And it’s nice, seeing you four together and knowing that you’re there for each other. Do I get it? Not really, seems very confusing, but I like what I have.” Trip kissed her neck. “And I think you like what you have.” 

“It’s really nice,” Jemma said. “We all keep each other in line.” She bounced on her toes. It’d been a busy week, but now her heart was hammering in anticipation. 

Trip laughed. “You should put your hair in a bun, wear a pair of glasses, and carry a ruler. I bet you could keep those three in line that way.” He winced as Skye elbowed him. 

“I’ll bear that in mind.”

Skye waved and herded Trip away as Jemma removed her lab coat. She hung it up and hurried towards the bunks. Despite what Skye said, the only one who might enjoy her being a bit schoolmarm-ish would probably be Fitz, maybe Hunter if she gave him a gold star. Bobbi was a bigger question, though Jemma thought she might not mind Bobbi spanking her with a ruler too much. 

“There she is,” Hunter called as Jemma turned the corner. They were still lounging in the hallway with the door to Bobbi’s bunk open, beers in hand. 

Tonight was supposed to be the night they finally all got naked at the same time in the same place. Jemma was more than a little nervous, but also very excited. Fitz picked up another bottle from beside him, opened it, and handed it to her. 

“Thank you,” she said, leaning against the wall beside him. 

Fitz put an arm around her. “How’s the experiment going?” 

“Rubbish, I think I’m going to have to find an entirely new way to look at the problem.” 

Bobbi made a sympathetic noise. “Is there anything we can do to help?” 

“I’m not sure.” 

“Yeah, there is,” Hunter said. “We can shag you until you’re not thinking about it anymore.” 

Bobbi made a face and Fitz groaned. “Really, Hunter.” 

“Hey,” he said, tilting the neck of his beer towards Fitz. “It’ll work.” 

“Maybe.” Jemma rolled her eyes. Hunter was lucky she was falling in  love with him. “Though…I don’t…how do we go about this?” 

“I thought you were familiar with the birds and bees,” Bobbi said, grinning. 

“You know what I mean.” 

“I do.” Bobbi finished her beer and handed the empty to Hunter. She walked over and took Jemma’s hand. “C’mon, we’ve waited long enough. I want to be kissing my girlfriend.” Jemma’s heart did a flip. Bobbi was her girlfriend. She had a girlfriend. And two boyfriends. It was amazing. 

Bobbi led Jemma into the bunk, and Jemma set her beer down as Fitz closed the door. Bobbi pulled her close and cradled her cheek before leaning in to kiss her. Jemma whimpered. Bobbi tasted so good, like beer and desire. Jemma’s hands found Bobbi’s hips, then slid around and under her shirt, tracing over bare skin. 

Bobbi made a pleased noise, and there was an echoing one from Hunter. Jemma cracked an eye open to find that Fitz had somehow gotten Hunter’s shirt off already, and was standing behind him, kissing his neck, but watching Jemma and Bobbi. Fitz’s hands were on Hunter’s chest and belly, gliding over him. Eyes closed, Hunter was the picture of bliss. 

Bobbi nipped at her bottom lip and Jemma broke the kiss. 

“You want to watch them?” Bobbi asked, and Jemma nodded. Bobbi turned Jemma in her arms, tugging off her jumper and making quick work of her blouse. The clasp of Jemma’s bra undid easily, and she slid them down her arms and then off. Bobbi’s hands cupped her breasts and drew out the nipples, making Jemma moan. Fitz’s eyes were on what Bobbi was doing, and Jemma watched as one of his hands stroked up and down Hunter’s stomach, dipping lower each time, until he finally dropped down and outlined Hunter’s erection with his fingers. Bobbi pinched her nipples a little harder and Jemma gasped, desire pinging through her. 

“I think you like watching our boyfriends,” Bobbi said, nuzzling Jemma’s ear. She nodded. “Would you like a taste?” She nodded harder. “Let’s get you comfortable first.” With a flick of her wrist, Bobbi undid Jemma’s trousers. Bobbi pulled them and Jemma’s knickers down her legs, then helped her step out of them. Hunter was watching them now as well, his hips rocking forward to grind his prick against Fitz’s palm. 

Bobbi, hands on Jemma’s hips, propelled her over to stand right in front of Hunter. “What a lovely sight,” he said. “Be better if you were naked too, Bob.” 

“In a minute, pants off first, both of you. Jemma wants a taste.” Bobbi patted Jemma’s bum. “On your knees.” Jemma sank down, and Hunter was eagerly shucking his trousers and pants. Fitz had his hands on his zip, but looked less sure. Bobbi walked over to him. She undid his shirt buttons. “I want to see you. Jemma wants to see you. Hunter wants to see you.” Fitz shrugged off his shirt while Bobbi undid his trousers. 

Hunter touched Jemma’s cheek. She looked at him, then at his hard-on that was right there. He had a hand around it and directed the tip to brush over her lips. Jemma opened her mouth and Hunter pressed the head of his cock between her lips. She sucked, and hummed her enjoyment. The taste was delightfully Hunter and her clit throbbed, wanting attention. His fingers stroked her cheek, then pushed gently. She looked towards the direction he was trying to get her to turn. Fitz was right there, looking nervous with his prick jutting out toward her. 

She gave a little squeal of excitement and reached for him. 

****

Bobbi pulled her shirt off as Jemma entertained the boys. She looked like a kid in a candy shop as she switched between their cocks, finally pulling the two of them close to each other and managing to suck on both at the same time. Fitz put a hand on the back of Hunter’s head and pulled him into a kiss, and Bobbi couldn’t get out of her pants fast enough. 

She was slick, and bit back a moan as she rubbed her fingers over her clit. This was perfect, she had three people she loved all willing to do what she said. Sometimes fantasies didn’t live up to reality and you discovered that they really should have stayed in your imagination. This was not one of those times. 

Sweeping a hand down Hunter’s back, she grabbed his ass. He immediate turned to kiss her, and Fitz whimpered, then joined in, kissing the corner of her mouth and Hunter’s. After a few moments, Bobbi pushed them gently apart. “Hunter, go lay on the bed, on your back.” He immediate went to do as asked. Fitz helped Jemma to stand, then he pulled her into a kiss, his hands grabbing and kneading her ass. 

Bobbi gave them a few seconds before putting her arm around Jemma’s shoulders and pulling her back a step. “What do you want us to do?” Jemma asked breathlessly. 

Bobbi rubbed her nipples against Jemma’s back. “I’d like you to suck Hunter’s dick. Fitz, screw her from behind, and I’m going to ride Hunter’s face.” 

“God, yes, please,” Hunter said from where he was on the bed. 

Jemma took Fitz’s hand, tugging him over to the bed. She grinned and moved so she was between Hunter’s legs. She kissed the inside of his thighs before returning to sucking on his cock. Hunter gasped and arched off the bed. 

Fitz climbed up behind Jemma, and Bobbi followed him, wrapping her arms around him and undulating against him back as she pumped his dick. 

“I know you know, but I haven’t really…um…” he trailed off. 

Bobbi mouthed his ear. “I know. That’s why, even though I have so many plans for us, I want you to screw Jemma this time. Look at her.” Fitz’s gaze dropped to where Jemma had her ass up in the air. Her pussy was wet and Bobbi was tempted to have Fitz move aside so she could get her face down there and lick her girlfriend. Patience, she told herself. There was a lot of time for that. “Do you want her?” 

“Yes,” Fitz said raggedly, and Bobbi’s heart melted. He was so sweet and an odd mix of certain and unsure.

“Okay, come on”. Bobbi angled his cock towards Jemma’s pussy and used her hips to bump him forward. She pressed the head against Jemma’s opening, and nudged with her hips again, until Fitz had thrust himself to the hilt inside Jemma. Bobbi wrapped her arms around his waist, her palm on his belly, and used her hand and pelvis to help him find a rhythm. Her lips caressed his neck, and she enjoyed the soft sounds Jemma was making as Bobbi helped Fitz fuck her. 

When Fitz seemed more confident, she gave his ass a last squeeze and moved around to straddle Hunter’s face, facing Jemma and Fitz. Hunter’s hands came up to grip her hips, and he licked at her clit. Bobbi moaned and rocked. 

“Like what you see?” Hunter asked. 

Bobbi’s toes curled. “You know I do.” 

Jemma was bobbing her head, Hunter’s cock deep in her mouth, her face blissful as Fitz pistoned into her. He was a little red-faced and his hands were digging into Jemma’s hips. Bobbi didn’t think he was going to last long. 

She moaned as Hunter sucked her clit before returning to lap at it, and cupped her breasts. Fitz glanced up, and did a double take. He bit his lip as she rolled her nipples between his fingers. His hips stuttered and he groaned. 

“Jemma, I…I’m.. I think I’m going to come.” 

Jemma mumbled something in reply, and Fitz’s brows drew together. Bobbi laughed. “I can see her face,” she said. “Jemma wants you to come.” Jemma nodded and Hunter made a choked noise. “We all do.” 

****

Fitz was completely suffused with love. He was inside Jemma, and while he wished he’d gotten her off, he didn’t have to worry because it wasn’t only his responsibility. Bobbi looked like a goddess, her thighs on either side of Hunter’s face, and Fitz could see Hunter’s jaw working as he ate her out. Her tits were in her hands and she was getting off on what she was seeing. 

It was better than any wet dream. 

Hunter was splayed out, and his chest looked like it needed to be licked. 

Fitz’s climax was pooling at the base of his spine, and he slammed harder into Jemma than he meant to. She dropped forward, and must have accidently deep throated Hunter, because he moaned loudly, and his body jerked. Jemma paused, then pushed herself back a little, her inner muscles clamping around Fitz’s cock as her hips rolled. 

He went over the edge, plummeting into pure ecstasy. His head fell back and he thought he might have yelled as his cock pulsed deep inside Jemma. The orgasm expanded out from his groin like an explosion, leaving him shattered in its wake. He pulled out of Jemma and lay down beside Hunter’s leg, cuddling against it. 

“Ride Hunter,” Bobbi said, and Jemma moved up to straddle Hunter, positioning his cock before sliding down onto it. She leaned forward as Bobbi did, and they kissed, moaning into each other’s mouths. Their lips and tongues moved together, but then Jemma had to sit back so she could fuck Hunter. “Harder,” Bobbi said, her body trembling. 

Hunter was licking like crazy, so Bobbi must be close. 

Jemma was panting as she moved up and down on Hunter’s prick. Fitz pushed himself upright enough to watch her tits bounce. Lovely. His eyes darted to Bobbi plucking her own nipples. Also lovely. He slid a hand over Hunter’s taut thigh and cupped his balls. Those were lovely too. 

Bobbi made a low keening sound before she stopped breathing, then came silently, humping Hunter’s face with abandon. Fitz used his other hand to first squeeze one of Jemma’s tits, then dropped it between her thighs to rub her clit, which was hard and swollen. 

“Your turn, Jems,” he said. “You need to get off.” 

“Please.” Her head dropped back and she mewled. 

There was a groan from Bobbi as she came again. She leaned forward and braced herself on Hunter’s chest, churning her hips. Her eyes squeezed shut and she came a third time, her entire body twitching with it. A moment later she opened her eyes and scooted down Hunter’s body until she could get her mouth on Jemma’s nipple. 

Jemma gasped and her legs quivered. 

“Oh dear,” she whispered. “Oh…oh…” She came hard, slamming herself down onto Hunter and clutching at Bobbi’s head. 

Hunter was jerking up into Jemma, moaning, as Jemma slowly came back to earth. “I’m nearly…there,” he gasped. 

“Off,” Fitz said to Jemma, pushing at her hip. Jemma did so, then collapsed beside Hunter. Fitz bent over and sucked Hunter’s cock into his mouth. It tasted of Fitz’s release and Jemma’s cream, and a little like Hunter. It was delicious. Hunter’s balls were still in his hand, and he circled his thumb over them, bobbing his head like Jemma had done. He wanted Hunter to feel as good as he had last week. 

Glancing at Jemma, he found that Bobbi had spooned behind her and was holding her. Hunter had propped himself up and was watching Fitz blow him. “Just like that,” Hunter said. His eyes closed and his sac drew up. “Fuck me,” he whimpered. “Oh, fuck me!” 

Fitz wasn’t quite ready when Hunter came and shot into his mouth, he swallowed as quick as he could, but some still ended up leaking out. He let go of Hunter’s softening cock, but before he could wipe at his mouth, Jemma was there, leaning across Hunter and licking the come off Fitz’s face and lips. 

His mind was reeling when he finally sat back. Jemma returned to cuddling with Bobbi, and Hunter turned on his side and wiggled over until he was holding her too. Fitz grabbed the quilt and hauled it up as he settled behind Hunter and put an arm over him to rest his hand on Jemma’s hip. 

“Thank you,” Jemma said, and Hunter laughed. “What?” 

“I don’t know who you’re thanking, or why,” he said. 

“She’s thanking all of us,” Fitz replied. “Because that was very nice.” 

Hunter stretched his legs. “You’ve got that right, mate. It was very nice.” 

“And it’s just the beginning,” Bobbi said before yawning. “There’s so much we can do.” 

“I can think of lots of things,” Jemma said brightly, and it was Fitz’s turn to laugh. 

“Bloody hell,” he said. “You’ve created a monster.” 

“Nice try,” Jemma responded. “But I’ve always been like this.” 

Hunter grinned at her. “Ever used a strap on?” She shook her head. “Ever have one used on you?” 

“That would be delightful.” Jemma sounded like she was talking about plans for tea as she gazed at Bobbi. The mental image of that was spectacular. Odes should be composed about it. 

Hunter groaned. “Jemma, you could use one on me.” 

“Oh my, that is very intriguing.” 

Hunter elbowed Fitz. “I guess me too?” he said. “I haven’t really thought about it. There’s a lot of stuff to try.” Enough that it was making his head spin. He was going to screw Bobbi and Hunter. Hunter could be on his hands and knees, maybe Jemma stroking his cock while Fitz screwed him. That might need more poetry. 

Ideas were multiplying exponentially in his head. He could be eating out Bobbi while Hunter screwed him. Abruptly he got the appeal of the girls with strap-ons. Jemma could be the one screwing him. “Alright, I’m sold.” 

“On what?” Hunter asked sleepily. 

“The strap on,” Jemma replied. “It can take Fitz a bit to process things.” 

Bobbi chuckled. “You two can scarily read each other’s minds sometimes.” 

“We just know each other very well.” 

Fitz squeezed her hip. “And now we know each other even better.” 

“Yes, you biblically know each other now,” Hunter grumbled. “Can we go to sleep? I’m fast approaching unconsciousness.” 

Fitz pressed another kiss to Hunter’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He was grateful too, imagining another world where he’d be going to sleep cold and alone was frightening. A world where he didn’t know if Jemma loved him, or Hunter and Bobbi for that matter. 

He much preferred falling asleep warm and satisfied with the people he loved most in the world. 


	6. Chapter 6

The most Hunter had known about county fairs stateside was that there were rides and gross food. After arriving at one along with Fitz, Jemma, and Bobbi, he now knew there was a lot of walking, a ton of rides that looked vomit inducing, bunches of stinky animals, and really, really good food. 

He’d had a corn dog and turkey leg so far, after the girls had wandered off hand in hand to coo at small furry animals, and Fitz was coming back to the picnic table in the shade that they’d claimed with a look of triumph on his face. 

He set down two wedges of golden brown something doused with powdered sugar and with sticks coming out of one end before sitting across from Hunter.

“And this is?” Hunter asked. 

Fitz beamed. “Deep fried cheesecake.” 

“Oh god, that sounds amazing.” He grabbed one and took a bite, his eyes fluttering closed with the pleasure. 

Fitz made a noise that was sinful and Hunter reached out a hand to squeeze his boyfriend’s knee under the table. 

The fair had been Bobbi’s idea, and it’d turned out to be a damn good one. Technically, it was a date for the four of them, a chance to spend some time together outside of the demands of their work. It was also a place where nobody paid attention to four people doing things as a group. Hunter’s training ran too deep to not feel strange about attracting attention, but Fitz’s unabashed joy at everything had helped Hunter relax. 

“It just melts on your tongue,” Fitz enthused, and Hunter took another bite, savoring the crispy fried part and the creamy cake. 

Jemma’s voice made Hunter open his eyes. “I told you we’d find them with the food,” she was saying to Bobbi. 

“Did you smell enough animals?” Hunter asked as Jemma sat beside Fitz and Bobbi tucked her legs under the table beside him. She leaned forward and took a bite of the cheesecake, which was followed by an obscene moan that made Hunter’s cock twitch.

“What is that?” Jemma asked, her nose wrinkling up. “And we quite enjoyed the variety of subspecies of fowl, leporidae, swine, and bovines on display, thank you, Hunter.” 

“It’s deep fried cheesecake,” Bobbi said as Hunter mouthed ‘leporidae’ at Fitz. 

“Rabbits,” he said, holding his cheesecake towards Jemma. “Just try it.” 

“Ew.” 

“Jemma,” Bobbi said. “We’re at the fair. It’s tradition. Try it.” 

“I bet you’ll like it,” Hunter added, dipping his tongue into the cheesecake part as seductively as he could while Jemma watched. Sucking the bite into his mouth, he smiled at her. 

Fitz held his out towards her again. With a sigh and grumbling about being outnumbered, she took a bite. Her eyes got very round. “Oh my,” she whispered. 

“Good, right?” Bobbi asked. 

Jemma took another, much bigger, bite. “That’s amazing.” 

“We’re going to need to have a lot of athletic sex later to work off the calories,” Hunter said in amusement as Fitz pulled his cheesecake back to get at least one more taste. 

“Oh no,” Bobbi said, nuzzling Hunter’s ear as he chewed. “My favorite thing.” 

Jemma was grinning, and her foot ran up and down his calf as Fitz’s knee pressed against his again. It was like being catapulted into the sky with how giddy Hunter felt. Actually, there was a probably a ride around here that would do that. 

“This is really nice,” Jemma said, taking a last tiny bite of cheesecake. Hunter handed the end of his over to Bobbi. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m just…it’s really good to be here together.” 

Fitz nodded, polishing off his treat. 

Jemma turned sideways on the bench, leaning back against Fitz. “I’m light inside. In love, happy, it’s like I’ve been given this incredible gift.” 

“Ditto,” Bobbi said around the cheesecake in her mouth. 

“Pretty much what I was thinking.” Hunter tilted his head back, smiling. There’d been so many bad days that he felt owed a few good ones. 

“Is there anything you two want to munch on?” Fitz asked. 

Bobbi shook her head but Jemma grinned. “I want strawberry lemonade.” 

Everyone turned to look at Hunter. “I see I’ve been volunteered.” 

“Please?” Jemma asked brightly. 

Well, who could say no to that smile? Hunter worked his way off the end of the picnic table and went to the closest place that had fresh lemonade. The price was outrageous but the cup was more like a bucket and was probably enough for all four of them. At the last minute he added a bag of pink candy floss to the order. 

On the way back to the table, Hunter tore open the candy bag to taste it. It wasn’t too bad, but nothing like what he remembered from when he was a kid. 

Jemma held out her hand for the cup, but made a face at the floss. 

Hunter leaned over Fitz, kissed his nose, and shoved a bite of the floss into his mouth. 

“That’s nothing but sugar,” Jemma said. 

Hunter snorted. “As opposed to all the health benefits of that lemonade?” 

“It has fruit.” 

Fitz chuckled and tugged her hair until she was leaning on him, then kissed her. Jemma squeaked as he shoved his tongue, obnoxiously pink from the floss, into her mouth. 

Hunter caught Bobbi’s eye and they both laughed. She stood and came to put an arm around him. “Love you,” she said as she nuzzled against the side of his head. 

“Love you too.” He watched his other girlfriend swat at Fitz as he tried to kiss her again. She stood up and Bobbi sprinted over to grab her around the waist. 

“Get her, Fitz,” Bobbi said, laughing. 

Had it only been a few month ago that Hunter hadn’t known where his ex-wife was? Or what she was doing? He hadn’t even known if he’d ever see her again. Because he’d fucked up, or they’d fucked up, and it was all a mess even if his heart had still been with her. 

And now everything was wonderful, because he’d gone and fallen in love with a pair of dorks and so had Bobbi and it…just worked. 

Hunter sauntered over, grabbing Fitz’s shoulder and spinning him away from Jemma, who was squirming in Bobbi’s arms, and kissed him. He tasted of floss and lemonade and Hunter groaned. 

“What was that for?” Fitz asked when Hunter broke the kiss. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?”

“For being you. Don’t know where me and Bob would be without you and Jemma.” He glanced at the girls, Jemma was leaning into Bobbi’s embrace now.

“It’s the same for Fitz and I,” Jemma said. “We all needed each other. Though it was really nice of you to say it Hunter. You’re making this day just marvelous.” 

Warmth spread in his chest and he ducked his head as Fitz hugged him. “Thanks, um, should we go check out the midway?” 

****

Jemma sipped on her lemonade as she meandered with her significant others through the rather loud and brightly colored carnival part of the fair. She’d much preferred the parts with animals and prize winning jams, but the boys were excited and were chatting animatedly as they walked hand in hand. 

Hunter’s words were still whirling around in her head. It’d been very fortunate that they’d all found each other. Perhaps she and Fitz would have still found their way back to each other, given time, but it was much better not having to wait, and there was so much she’d learned about herself. 

Like how much she enjoyed touching Bobbi, or being touched. Or just looking. 

Jemma’s cheeks warmed and she sucked in a long drink of the lemonade through the straw. 

“Is that blush because you’re watching our boyfriends’ asses?” Bobbi said, voice teasing. “Not that I blame you, they’re both very nice.” 

“No.” Jemma took a deep breath. “I was thinking more about how I enjoy your assets.” 

Bobbi smirked. “My ass..ets, are also very nice.” Jemma’s face was burning as Bobbi bumped her shoulder. “Yours too. Though what’s really surprised me about us four is how well you get along with Hunter.” 

“Why is that a surprise?” 

“I thought he’d be too irrelevant for you, or something.” 

“Yes, I simply hate sarcasm.” 

Bobbi laughed. “Not that.” She shook her head. “I’m not saying this right.” 

“He unlocks something in me, makes it okay for me to let my hair down and be a little wild.” Jemma smiled at Hunter’s back. “And I think I hit some kind of button for him, like I’m the acceptance and approval he never got from every straight-laced schoolmarm.” 

Bobbi slipped an arm around Jemma and took her cup. “I hate to tell you this, Jemma, but there’s nothing about you that’s straight, even your laces.” Jemma stuck her tongue out at Bobbi. “You better be planning to use that later.” 

Jemma tried to come up with a witty response, but then nearly ran into Hunter. 

“I am so going to win that for you,” he was saying to Fitz. 

Fitz had a hand over his eyes. “Please don’t. I just happened to notice it.” 

“Notice what?” Jemma asked. 

“That stuffed monkey.” Hunter sounded gleeful as he pointed out a yellow and blue monkey hanging from one of the game stalls. At least it wasn’t one of the huge ones. 

“Oh, yes. Fitz would like that.” 

Fitz sighed. “No, I wouldn’t.” 

“I don’t think that’s your choice now,” Bobbi said as Hunter marched over to the counter. Jemma trailed after him. It was the kind of game where you threw a baseball to knock over milk bottles and was manned by a very bored looking man with a thick mustache. 

“You going to win your sweetheart a present?” he asked Hunter while looking at Jemma. 

“Something like that,” Hunter said, slapping down a five dollar bill. The man gave him five baseballs and Hunter eyed the milk jugs. “Shouldn’t be too hard.” 

The first two missed, the third one clipped a bottle, the fourth one knocked one over, and the fifth missed. Hunter growled. 

“It was a good try,” Jemma said, kissing his cheek.

“It’s an American game,” the barker said. “Maybe it’s too hard for someone from Britain.” 

Hunter’s eyes narrowed and he handed over another five dollars. 

“You really don’t have to do this,” Fitz called. 

Bobbi giggled. “Yes, he does.” 

Jemma kissed Hunter’s cheek. “Good luck.” 

“Thanks.” He tried again, not doing any better. 

“Ah, too bad,” the barker said, looking less bored than before. “I guess your sweetheart is just out of luck.” 

Hunter growled and went through ten more dollars, much to the barker’s delight. 

Fitz was looking progressively more embarrassed. 

Bobbi stepped up beside Hunter. “Let me.” Hunter looked like he was going to say something, then sighed and stepped aside. 

“It was a very good try,” Jemma said, running a hand over his back. He muttered something under his breath, but leaned against her. 

Bobbi got her baseballs, tilted her head, and let them fly one right after the other. All the milk bottles ended up on the ground. Hunter’s mouth dropped open and even the barker looked impressed. 

“And what would the American lady like?” he asked. Bobbi pointed at the monkey and the barker got it down and handed it to her. 

She promptly walked over and plopped it in Fitz’s arms. 

“Thank you,” he said, his mouth quirked to one side. “I think.” 

“Damn it, Bob,” Hunter said, walking over to poke her in her chest. “I was going to win it for my boyfriend.” 

“Um, thanks,” Fitz said again, still not looking like he was sure he was thankful. 

“He’s our boyfriend, and there’s a trick to it. I had to learn for a mission once.” She shrugged. 

Jemma went and slipped an arm around Fitz. “It’ll be a good souvenir of our day together,” she said, and Fitz brightened. 

“Yes, thank you.” 

Hunter took Bobbi’s hand. “Okay,” he said. “I can buy that. Thank you, luv.” They were standing at the edge of the game booths, and Hunter glanced over to where the rides were sending people spinning into the air. “Anyone fancy a tumble?” 

****

Bobbi stood next to Fitz as they watched Jemma and Hunter get tossed about on a ride called “The Octopus”. Fitz had flat out refused to go on anything, saying it’d make him puke, and Bobbi hadn’t wanted to either because she had a few old injuries that didn’t need to be aggravated. 

“It’s much better living vicariously through them,” Bobbi said to Fitz. The car their significant others was in rose sharply into the air and spun, making Jemma clutch tight to Hunter and scream. 

“No kidding.” He had the monkey under one arm and was polishing off the end of the lemonade. Bobbi ran a hand through his hair. “I’m glad Hunter talked her into going, she didn’t want to because it only had six arms.” 

Bobbi laughed. “Only Jemma would balk at getting on a carnival ride because it’s not anatomically correct.” 

Fitz’s smile was soft, and he turned to face Bobbi after tossing the cup in the trash. “Very true.” He took her hands. “You look lovely today. I don’t think I told you.” 

Bobbi’s heart did a little skip. “Thank you.” The sun was starting to set, and the deeper light made his eyes look an even clearer blue. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” 

He leaned in and kissed her, softly and sweetly. 

“Oi!” Hunter called. “Wait for us!” 

Laughing, Bobbi pulled back and she and Fitz turned to wave at Jemma and Hunter. When the ride was done, Bobbi and Fitz met them by the exit gate. 

“Where next?” Fitz asked.  

“Home soon,” Hunter replied. “There are other rides I’m thinking about.” 

Bobbi rolled her eyes at the innuendo, though she also pressed her legs together. 

“But you two have to go on at least one ride!” Jemma exclaimed. “It’s the fair!” 

Fitz made a face. “I’m not sure your logic is sound.” 

“What did you have in mind?” Bobbi asked Jemma. She looked up and pointed. Bobbi, along with Hunter and Fitz, looked where she was pointing. It was the huge Ferris wheel that dominated the skyline. 

“Oh,” Fitz said weakly. “Of course.” 

“Don’t of course me,” Jemma replied. “It moves slowly and it has those round cars so all four of us can be on it at the same time.” 

Bobbi shrugged. “She has a point.”

“It’ll be fun!” Jemma said, grabbing Fitz’s sleeve and pulling him towards the line at the base of the wheel. He looked resigned. 

Hunter fell into step beside Bobbi as they trailed behind Fitz-Simmons. “Dare me to put my hand down someone’s pants?” he whispered. 

“It would probably be your own.” 

He laughed. “You know me too well.” 

“I do, but I’m okay with that now.” She reached for Hunter’s hand. “And I think we’re okay now.” 

“Yeah, we are. Fuck all that past shite.” 

She nodded as they stepped behind Fitz and Jemma in the line. Working for SHIELD was always a toss up. Right now things were quiet, but that could change in a heartbeat. Though Bobbi was very much hoping no international disasters would happen before she’d had a chance to cap off her wonderful day with her lovers by having even more wonderful sex. 

“This is going to be so much work,” she said softly, but Jemma turned around. 

“The Ferris wheel?” she said.

Bobbi shook her head. “Being in love with three people. Keeping you alive and safe.” 

Jemma frowned. “For the most part Fitz and I are in the lab. It’s you and Hunter we have to worry about.” She looked up at Fitz. “And we’re staying in the lab. If I have to tie you to a chair.” 

“Kinky,” Hunter drawled, and Bobbi elbowed him. He sobered. “But, yeah, no guarantees, just stolen moments like today.” 

“We’ll make time,” Bobbi said. “It’s one of my goals, and something I learned when my marriage fell apart.” 

Hunter’s face fell. “Said some things I shouldn’t have.” 

“Didn’t you just say something about fuck all that past shite?” Bobbi eyed him. 

“Yeah, but doesn’t mean I don’t remember it.” 

Jemma put a hand on Bobbi’s wrist and on one on Hunter’s. “We’re all in this together now. It’s new and different. And better, I hope.” 

Bobbi had to lean forward and kiss her. “Much better.” 

They’d caught the wheel at the right time and it wasn’t long before they were turning over their tickets and being herded into one of the cars.  Fitz was a little pale and tucked himself against Hunter, who put an arm around him. 

Bobbi held Jemma’s hand as the wheel turned to let on the next group of people. 

“The sunset is going to look spectacular from the top.” Jemma slid her foot over to stroke Fitz’s leg, and he relaxed a fraction. “It’s okay,” Jemma said to him. “I’m a little nervous too, but we can see out, and there’s lots of air.” 

Bobbi was puzzled for a moment, but then put it together than Fitz wasn’t worried about his stomach, but instead was pushing down nerves about what Ward had done to him and Jemma, dropping them in a box out of a moving airplane. 

Her stomach flipped and her free hand clenched. No one was going to ever hurt him or Jemma ever again. Bobbi would murder them in cold blood first. Then possibly resurrect them so she could kill them again. 

Hunter would help her, she had no doubt. 

Fitz and Jemma were far from helpless, but they weren’t the soldiers she and Hunter were. Hunter caught her eye and nodded once. Good, they were on the same page. 

When the ride stopped with their car at the very top, Jemma excitedly pointed out landmarks, and where their SUV was, and even had a few tidbits of Ferris Wheel history. 

Hunter grinned at her. “You’ve left out the best part.” 

“Which is?” Jemma said, brows drawing together. 

“It’s good luck to kiss at the top.” He tilted his head and caught Fitz’s lips, and Fitz melted against him. 

Jemma gasped, then scooted over and Bobbi tenderly cupped her face before kissing her. 

Bobbi tangled her hand in Jemma’s short hair and pulled her closer. Her heart was climbing higher than the Ferris wheel. She was in love with three crazy people and had never been happier. 

The wheel started to turn, and Bobbi kept a hold of Jemma until the wheel reached the bottom, then let go so Jemma could slide over to Hunter, and Fitz worked his way over to Bobbi, the stuffed monkey clutched in his hands. Bobbi kissed him soundly at the top of the wheel’s revolution, her stomach flipping from something besides gravity as they started their descent. 

Near the bottom, they broke apart and Jemma inched over Bobbi’s lap to the other side so she could reach Fitz. 

Bobbi sank into Hunter’s kiss as new love and old love spun her round and round. 

It was a ride she never wanted to end. 


	7. Chapter 7

The fair had been a blast. Fitz had thought he’d never be truly happy again after what had happened under the ocean, but he couldn’t stop grinning during the entire ride back to base. Bobbi was sitting shotgun while Hunter drove, and they were scrabbling over the radio, while Jemma was sitting curled up against Fitz’s shoulder in the backseat, her fingers intertwined with his. 

The silly monkey Bobbi had won for him was wedged between his thigh and the car door, and Fitz was growing fonder of it the longer he had it. 

In the garage for the Playground, they all spilled out of the car, laughing and chatting. Hunter slung an arm around Fitz’s shoulders, talking nonstop about stealing a car when he was thirteen. It was actually pretty impressive, even if Bobbi kept rolling her eyes. 

In the hallway leading to their bunks, they found May and Coulson talking. 

Coulson beamed at them. “Have fun?” 

“Yes,” Jemma said, smile wide. “Thank you for the day off.”

“My pleasure. You win a monkey, Fitz?” Coulson nodded towards the stuffed animal Fitz was carrying. 

“Hunter and Bobbi did.” 

“Hunter?” Bobbi crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up and together. Fitz’s eyes got stuck. 

“Mostly Bobbi,” Hunter said, giving Fitz a squeeze with his arm. 

“The food was spectacular.” Jemma sighed happily. 

One corner of May’s mouth was ticked upwards. “Phil, I think the kids all have a sugar rush. Don’t stay up too late. There’s training tomorrow.” 

Fitz groaned, then hid behind Hunter when May fixed him with a glare. Getting up early and running on a treadmill followed by May bruising him did not sound fun. 

“But that’s tomorrow,” Jemma said, still sounding cheerful. 

Coulson laughed. “That’s right. I’d like to say, seeing you four happy gives the rest of us hope.” 

“Of happiness?” Hunter asked. 

“Happiness and love, even if it’s not typical and occasionally really, obnoxiously loud.” 

Fitz, along with Jemma, Bobbi, and Hunter all stopped talking. 

May let out a long sigh. “He means at dinner or in the lounge.” 

“Ah,” Bobbi said. 

Coulson gave them a smile and a wink before taking May’s arm. “We’ll see you tomorrow morning?” 

“Bright and early!” Jemma said cheerfully. 

Fitz managed a little wave as May and Coulson walked toward the kitchen. 

They all ended up in Bobbi’s bunk, which was neat as a pin with nothing hanging on the walls. He set his monkey down on the dresser, then leaned against the piece of furniture, crossing his arms. He knew what he wanted to do to cap off an already perfect day, but didn’t quite know how to ask if everyone else was interested too. 

He glanced at Jemma, who was doing something with her mobile. She looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows, she tilted her head, then tucked her phone in her jacket pocket and turned towards where Hunter and Bobbi were talking about which side of the road was the correct side to drive on. 

“Excuse me,” Jemma said, and Bobbi and Hunter paused. “Fitz wants to know if we’d like to have sex.” His face flamed as Bobbi and Hunter turned their attention onto him. “I am in the yes category.” 

Bobbi laughed, shared a look with Hunter, then pulled her shirt off. “That’s yeses all around.” 

Fitz nodded, drifting across the room towards her boobs. She pushed her jeans off along with her knickers, then dropped her bra just in time for Fitz to palm her tit. God, he was a lucky bloke. Jemma put a hand on his shoulder, and to his delight she was also already naked. He upgraded himself to very lucky. 

Jemma leaned in and kissed him, her fingers working the buttons of his shirt. Hunter’s arms came around his back and stroked his burgeoning erection through his trousers, then went for his button and zip. 

Bobbi leaned forward to kiss Hunter over Fitz’s shoulder, and Fitz sighed in complete contentment. For so many years he’d been incredibly lonely, with Jemma being the first bright spot in that wilderness. When she’d been gone, he’d thought… he kissed her harder. 

Hunter’s hands slid down the front of his trousers, cupping his balls, and Fitz moaned. 

This was the opposite of being lonely, and far from anything he could have dreamed of when he was lying in his Academy dorm room bed that first night, wondering if he’d made a mistake. 

Bobbi stepped back, her face and chest flushed. “There’s so much I want to do.” 

Fitz nuzzled Jemma’s neck as she looked towards Bobbi. 

Bobbi sat on the edge of the bed. “Hunter, condoms and lube, Jemma, come here, Fitz, finish getting undressed.” 

Fitz pushed his shirt from his shoulders and kicked off his trousers. He wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking as Jemma straddled Bobbi, kissing her. One of Bobbi’s hands kneaded Jemma’s arse while the other slid between her legs. 

“Fuck,” Hunter murmured as he pushed a tube of lube and a condom into Fitz’s hands. 

Fitz held them up. “What am I supposed to do with these?” 

Hunter snorted. “Aren’t you a genius?” He slapped Fitz on the arse and walked over to the bed. He slid his hands up Jemma’s back and bent to kiss her shoulder, which pushed his rear towards Fitz. 

Oh. 

Uh. 

Fitz’s eyes traveled down the length of Hunter’s muscled back, then over the sweet curve of his ass. Okay, this was something Fitz was sure he could do. 

Probably. 

It was bloody hot watching his lovers writhe together, and he ripped open the condom and rolled it on before he spontaneously combusted. After tossing the lube onto the bed, Fitz stood behind Hunter and swept his hands down the skin he’d just been admiring, going all the way down until he was cupping both of Hunter’s ass cheeks. 

Hunter straightened and twisted until he could kiss Fitz, then turned more until they were front to front. Hunter’s stubble was scratchy and his strong chest was firm under Fitz’s palms. He bent down and traced the point of his tongue over the cut lines of Hunter’s pecs as his hand found Hunter’s cock and stroked. 

Kissing his way back to Hunter’s mouth, Fitz used his body to direct Hunter onto the bed beside Bobbi and Jemma. The girls were panting and Jemma had her knee between Bobbi’s legs now, and Bobbi was grinding against it as she fingered Jemma. 

Fitz pushed Hunter so he sat down on the bed. 

“You got this, mate?” Hunter asked, passing him the lube. 

Fitz stared at the bottle. “I think so?” His prick was certain that it wanted to do this. 

“You’ll do fine, alright?” 

Fitz nodded, lubing up the first couple fingers on one hand. Hunter dropped back on the bed, putting a hand on Bobbi’s rear. Fitz pushed Hunter’s legs apart and stepped between, his heart hammering as his cock throbbed. Hunter’s inner thigh was soft as Fitz trailed his pinkie up it, making Hunter shiver. Fitz stroked Hunter’s cock with his other hand while he found Hunter’s anus and slid one finger in, then two. 

Hunter groaned as his cock jerked in Fitz’s grasp. Hoping he was doing the right thing, Fitz fucked Hunter with his fingers, slowly spreading them apart. Hunter moaned, long and low, and Fitz couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out, dumped lube on his cock, and pressed the head to Hunter’s arse. 

“Fucking hell, yes,” Hunter moaned. Biting his lip, Fitz thrust forward. It was different and marvelous and Hunter’s cock got harder in his grasp. 

Fitz turned his head to find Jemma watching him and Hunter with heavily lidded eyes. “Pretty,” she breathed, reaching out to run her fingers down Fitz’s arm. 

He had to close his eyes as he slowly thrust in and out of Hunter’s arse. His girlfriends were too marvelous and his boyfriend too remarkable for him to look at. Fitz just wanted to feel the joy of being desired and loved. 

And peace. 

****

It was gentle, as far as buggerings went, but Hunter was content to let Fitz do as he wished, and the slowly building desire was delightful. Fitz looked like he’d found nirvana, and while Hunter didn’t think he was quite that wonderful a lay, he was pretty damned good if he did say so himself. 

Jemma was watching them, her mouth forming a little oh as she came, letting out the cutest squeak. Bobbi helped Jemma to lie down beside Hunter, and she snuggled up to him, kissing his cheek. He turned his head and gave her a proper kiss, and Fitz moaned and moved harder. 

Jemma stroked Hunter’s face. “Look at you,” she cooed. “So handsome, and so wonderful at taking a cock.” 

Bobbi smothered a laugh, but Hunter couldn’t help the swell of pride in his chest. Jemma always made him feel so happy about being himself. 

“You’re making me so hot,” she said, shooing Fitz’s hand off Hunter’s cock and wrapping her smaller and cooler one around it instead. “Can I fuck you?” 

“Course.” 

She grinned, and tossed a leg over his middle, but with her back to his face. Hunter pushed himself up on his elbows to watch in fascination and Jemma scooted until she was hovering over his cock, put her arm around Fitz’s shoulders, and Fitz guided Hunter’s cock into her slippery pussy. 

Okay, fuck that was a lot of warm cunt and hard cock around and in him. 

He grunted as Jemma rode him, she was kissing Fitz and running her fingers through his hair, sending it into complete disarray. 

Bobbi stood and went to stand behind Fitz, cinching an arm around his waist and moving her hips along with his as he fucked Hunter. 

Hunter collapsed back against the bed, his eyes closing. Bobbi grabbed his ankle, lifting his leg up and out and sending Fitz’s cock even deeper as Jemma slid up and down Hunter’s shaft. 

“I’m going to come real quick here,” he groaned, the muscles of his gut tightening as his fingers dug into the bed. 

“That’s the idea,” Bobbi said. 

Jemma’s inner walls fluttered then cinched down. She moaned, and he could hear her kisses with Fitz getting sloppy. There was a rush of her arousal as she peaked that delighted Hunter, and he jerked his hips upward to drag out her orgasm. 

His own was fast approaching. Hunter’s back arched and he growled. 

“Oh fuck!” he yelled, his peak hitting him hard. He jerked and moaned as the climax seemed to go on and on. 

Jemma lifted off his prick and kneeled by his side, her fingers soothing over his chest. “So good, Hunter. You made me come so hard. And Fitz is just beside himself with how much you enjoyed him.” Fitz pulled his still hard cock out and Hunter rolled on his side and curled up, smiling at Jemma. 

“Love you.” 

She kissed his nose. “Love you, too.” 

Hunter mentally kicked himself. Probably should have been more preamble than that, but Jemma looked pleased. 

“My turn,” Bobbi announced. She lay so her head was pillowed on Hunter’s chest, and he combed his fingers through her long hair. Jemma moved beside her and kissed her mouth, while Fitz stripped off the condom he’d had on before sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking Bobbi’s thigh. 

“What do you want our science nerds to do?” Hunter asked, very interested in what was happening, even if he was spent and basking in afterglow. Jemma kissed her way down to Bobbi’s tits, sucking a puckered nipple into her mouth.

“Mmm, well, we need to teach Jemma how to use a strap-on, because I have a few ideas, but for now I’d like both of you, Fitz and Jemma, to eat me out.”

She spread her legs wide, and Jemma cuddled in so her mouth was over Bobbi’s pussy, and Fitz snuggled beside her. They kissed softly, then turned their attention to Bobbi. 

Fitz’s tongue swept over her and she mewled. Fitz’s mouth was followed by Jemma’s, and she lapped eagerly at Bobbi’s clit. There was another Fitz-Simmons kiss, then more licking. 

Hunter grinned and continued to pet Bobbi’s hair. 

He was hanging out with the three best people on the planet. 

****

Jemma was overwhelmed. She’d come twice already, had her face in Bobbi’s pussy, and was wrapped around Fitz, who’s cock was pressing firmly against her belly. 

It was a little slice of heaven. 

Hunter said something to Bobbi, who tapped Fitz on the head. “Fuck Jemma while you share,” she said briskly. 

Jemma’s eyes met Fitz’s and he grinned. It didn’t take much to have her leg over his hip and his hard cock buried deep inside her, making her moan as she licked Bobbi’s slick opening. 

Bobbi had a hand in Fitz’s hair and was directing him to her clit, her hips lifting off the bed. 

Jemma palmed Fitz’s arse, pulling him against her every time he thrust. 

Bobbi’s thighs quivered. “Yes,” she breathed. “Holy fuck.” 

Jemma grinned. She could feel Bobbi’s pussy pulsing with her orgasm, but Fitz didn’t stop licking. 

His thrusts were getting rougher, and when he broke off and groaned, making Bobbi whimper, Jemma took over, circling Bobbi’s clit with her tongue and intermittently sucking on it. Having already come twice, Jemma wasn’t worried about a third, and while Fitz’s increasingly ragged thrusts felt good, the angle was wrong to drive her towards a third. 

She glanced up at Bobbi. Hunter was playing with her tits, and Bobbi’s eyes were closed. 

Fitz curled tighter against Jemma, his cock impossibly hard inside her before he was caught by his climax. He twitched and his prick throbbed with his release. 

Bobbi moaned, and Jemma focused back on her pussy, licking wildly until Bobbi gave a little cry as she came again. 

Jemma felt very chuffed as Fitz pulled out of her and crawled around to sprawl in a sweaty heap beside Bobbi, his head on Hunter’s belly. Jemma slid over Bobbi’s leg so she could close them, then snuggled against her thigh. Jemma had helped make all the people she loved get off, and it was very good feeling. 

“That was brilliant,” she said. 

“You were lovely.” Bobbi’s foot bumped Jemma’s leg. 

“And this is really just the beginning, isn’t it?” Jemma sat up. “There’s so many things we can do together.” 

Excitement was brewing in her chest. 

“Jemma?” Hunter asked cautiously. 

“Jems,” Fitz dazedly pushed himself towards her, clumsily tackling her as she started moving for the edge of the bed. “No lists right now. Please.” 

“But I have a lot of ideas. Dual penetration, or as Bobbi said, we need strap-ons, then it could be more than that.” 

Fitz kissed her. “Sounds nice.” 

“It is! And what about a daisy chain? That would be amazing.” 

“Jemma, sleep.” 

“Please?” Hunter and Bobbi added in unison. 

“Since I am clearly outnumbered, I will go with the majority on this one.” Until the morning, anyway. 

They rearranged on the bed, Bobbi spooning Hunter, who had his head pillowed on Fitz’s shoulder, and Jemma settled down against the other one. 

Fitz was asleep by the time she got herself comfortably arranged, and Hunter was already snoring softly. She shared a look with Bobbi that said “boys”, then closed her own eyes to drift off. 

She didn’t know how long she’d been out when she woke up again, the bed was a tangle of sleepy limbs, but Jemma’s mind wouldn’t turn back off. She carefully unwrapped herself from Fitz’s side, and went to Bobbi’s desk, not evening bothering to get dressed before sitting down and looking for a pad of paper and a pen. 

There was a black pen, but the only paper to write on was pink Hello Kitty note sheets. Shrugging, Jemma set a piece on the desktop and started a list. 

She looked up as Hunter slipped out of the bed. He went to the loo, then came to sit on the edge of the desk beside her. It was somewhat distracting because he was also still naked, and she rested her head against his thigh. 

“That’s quite the list,” he said, looking at what she had so far. 

“It’s barely scratching the surface. This is every fantasy I’ve ever had come true and I’m like a girl in a candy shop, hardly knowing where to start.” 

Hunter chuckled and stroked her hair. “I wouldn’t have thought you had fantasies  like this.” 

“Mm, wrong. Being with a woman, having two men, watching others but knowing I can touch, and Fitz being there. That pretty much covers it.” 

“You’re a surprisingly deep well, luv.” 

She looked up at him. “I’m hoping we’re all together for a long time.” 

“There’s no guarantees, and I don’t want to lie, but I can say I’m hoping we all get to the point we have grey hair and walkers, and I’m arguing with Fitz over footie in a nursing home and you and Bobbi are tutting over how easy kids have it now a days.”

“That sounds just right. And we can complain about how the kids never call us.” 

Hunter grinned. “You and Bob will make great moms, and Fitz and I will muddle along.” 

“You’ll both be amazing with children. But not something I want to think about too much yet.” She straightened up and tapped her pen on the paper. “This first.” 

“What about bondage?” 

“You and Fitz tied up sounds delightful.” 

Hunter laughed. “You know us too well.” 

“I love you. All of you.” 

“Might want to tell them too.” 

“We can hear,” Bobbi grumbled loudly. “Why don’t you two come back to bed instead of making noise? Add gags to that list, Jemma.” 

She wrote BDSM with a question mark. Hunter tapped her shoulder with his knee. “Let’s get more rest.” 

“Not enough Jemma and Hunter over here,” Fitz said, sitting up. “I’m bloody cold. And for the record, I love all of you too.” 

Bobbi heaved a huge sigh. “I love all of you too, and now that that’s sorted, bed.” She rolled over, her back to everyone else. Fitz moved over and cuddled against her back, while Hunter spooned Jemma. 

She closed her eyes. Her heart was spinning faster than her head now. 

Love, even the most unlikely, was the best part of being in the world. 

“Oatmeal for breakfast?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Hunter and Fitz said. 

Bobbi groaned. “Not if you’re all dead because you wouldn’t let me rest…but yes, oatmeal is okay.” 

Jemma smiled as Hunter held her tight. 

She did like sharing all her favorites. 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can drop me a line here or on tumblr [ @sunalsolove ](https://sunalsolove.tumblr.com)


End file.
